Rehabilitating Relationships
by Criminal-Twilight-Minds
Summary: Carlisle and Esme have split up, and their children are torn. Will they be brought back together? Or will they grow further apart? POV varies. Canon Couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters do not belong to me.

I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Reviews and PM's, as always, are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme had a falling out a few decades after Breaking Dawn, and as a result are now split up. Esme moved out, although still lives in Forks, and Rosalie and Emmett live with her. They and the other children do visit both houses frequently, not letting their bonds with their separated parents diminish.

* * *

 **Esme**

I finished straightening up the house for the third time this morning. The Denali coven was coming down to visit and was staying with me, instead of Carlisle.

"Esme, you have moved that vase twice already." Emmett and Rosalie had been watching me.

"You need to relax." Rosalie said.

"This is the first time they have seen us since Carlisle and I…went our separate ways. I think it will get very tense, very quick. The least I can do is make the house more comfortable." I said, moving the vase back to wear it was before.

"When are they getting here?" Emmett said. He wasn't talking about the Denali's.

"Alice said they'll be here in a few minutes." Rosalie replied to him. "She said that few minutes ago."

I sat down on one of the empty couches, and someone knocked.

" _How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to knock?"_ I asked Edward through my thoughts.

He opened the door and they came in, "Sorry…" He said.

"Whoa. I don't think our house had ever been this clean…" Alice said.

" _Yeah, Carlisle never wants it that way."_ I thought to myself.

"Can you please try not to accuse each other of stupid things for one day?" Edward said.

Carlisle and I made brief eye contact.

"I told you…" I said to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wait, I thought you meant it would be tense between you and the Denali's?" Emmett said.

"Hey, grandma." Renesmee entered the house with Jacob at her side, saving me from replying to Emmett. She hugged me, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. It had been days since she'd seen us.

"When do they get here? We have something on tonight…" She continued.

"Why can you not clear one night for your family?" Bella asked her.

"I have been home all week." She defended.

"You haven't seen Esme all week. You haven't seen the Denali's in months."

"We'll spend tomorrow here."

"Hi Jacob." I greeted him. No one had yet except for Edward.

He smiled, "Hey."

He had been a lot nicer since Carlisle and I split. Maybe he felt bad, or maybe he just felt more comfortable when not everyone was so protective over one another. He knew that I didn't mind him being a part of our family, and he now knew I would stand up to Carlisle if something involving them both would happen.

Of course, I still loved Carlisle. My god did I love him. I still felt weak every time our eyes met, or when I saw him smile, but I couldn't admit it. Not when he felt differently. He seemed happier now that I had left, but I was miserable, falling apart. I didn't show it around him, or anyone. Not even Rosalie, but when I was alone, my world crumbled when all I craved was the touch of my soul mate.

Jasper and Edward made eye contact before looking at me. They smirked. "What?"

They shook their heads and laughed. I glared at them.

Carlisle snickered.

"What is your problem?" I snapped at him.

He went to reply with something that would probably break my heart, but Rosalie appeared between us to intervene. "Stop! Can you at least _pretend_ to get along while we're around? You have no idea how torturing this is for us, and our family is going to continue to fall apart if you cannot control yourselves!" She looked at me, then to Carlisle.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

Carlisle stayed silent. "I didn't expect an apology from you…" Rosalie whispered to herself, although she meant for Carlisle to hear it.

Carlisle looked at her with a shocked expression before his eyes moved back to me, "So you're changing her opinions on me now?"

"I haven't told any of them anything." I defended myself, offended by his accusation.

Edward cleared his throat, reminding us that he knew everything. We both looked at him. _"You better not have told any of the others. Not even Bella…"_ I warned through my thoughts.

Carlisle sighed and turned around, walking back out of the house. I killed me to push anger towards him, as it didn't exist for him. No matter what happened between us, I was never able to stay mad at him for longer than a day. I caught a glimpse of heartbreak in his eyes before he had turned around. If only he still loved me, maybe it could change back to how it used to be. Perfect, no arguments, no choosing sides.

I could feel myself slipping, and I stood up and disappeared up the small staircase before I fell apart in front of my children or grandchild.

Once I was safely behind closed doors, despite Edward knowing my thoughts, and Jasper sensing my agonising hurt, I felt like they wouldn't know. I sat on my bed and broke.

 **Edward**

"What is she doing?" Alice asked Jasper and I.

We looked at each other for a moment. "She still loves Carlisle. She is hurting really badly at the moment." Jasper said quietly.

"Every time he used to look at her, she could see the adoration he held for her. She can't see it anymore, and it kills her. They do still love each other. Extremely. But neither of them thinks the other feels the same anymore." I explained. "She's falling apart up there." I was talking quiet enough that she wouldn't hear.

"She isn't herself anymore…" Emmett said.

"Neither of them are." Bella agreed.

"I'm going up to her." Rosalie stood up.

"No, Rose." I stopped her.

"I am not going to sit around here while she's crying up there. Every time I see them in the same room, but not together, I feel like another bit of me dies. I cannot imagine the pain they are going through. I suggest someone go to Carlisle, too. God knows he is probably just as broken as she is." She walked up the stairs quickly.

"I'll go find Carlisle." Alice said quietly.

 **Esme**

Rosalie knocked quietly on my door before walking in. She closed the door behind her silently and fluttered to my side. She knew what was happening, probably because of Edward or Jasper, and she hugged me

"Esme, we were talking about it down there, and I just think you should know that he _does_ still love you. More than words can describe. And I know you still love him."

"Mu unconditional love for him does not change anything." I whispered.

"I don't know why you are so hesitant to believe that he still feels the same as he did 100 years ago. Esme, you were his one, most selfish act. He bit you because he wanted you to be his for eternity. Eternity hasn't ended."

I didn't know how to reply. I wasn't going to make peace with Carlisle with just hope that he would want me again. I wasn't going to do anything unless I was certain he wanted me. Unfortunately, there was no way for me to truly know if he did. All I knew is that I wanted him. No, not wanted, _needed._

"The Denali's will be here soon, let's go downstairs." I said. I pulled myself together quickly and walked downstairs beside Rosalie.

I didn't hear Carlisle return, but he was back, and had Alice talking to him with a serious tone. He caught my eyes as I walked by, ignoring their conversation. I didn't want to eavesdrop. I didn't want to break our eye contact because I thought I saw something spark, but it went as quickly as it came.

This was it. I was going to keep myself together from now on. I would no longer cry over Carlisle. I wasn't going to make my children feel the same pain I did. I wasn't going to argue in from of my granddaughter, and I was going to behave in front of our guests.

My god did that promise to myself disappear quickly…


	2. Smoking?

**Sorry guys, I don't know what happened but I've had to repost this story (and I forgot to post it on the first chapter). I'll update it to about the 8th chapter this afternoon as I have school soon, and I don't remember what we were up to. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **-A xx**

 **Carlisle**

I watched Jasper and Emmett play their video game in silence. Esme was walking around cleaning up the already spotless room. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were talking quietly in the corner of the room. Occasionally I would hear my name or Esme's, but I tried to block it out. Edward was talking to Renesmee and Jacob, making them laugh. He would look over at the girls sometimes with warning in his eyes.

"Esme, I swear to god if you move that vase for an 8th time, I will throw it out the window." Emmett said.

"It has not been 8 times."

"I've been counting, and it has."

"It has." Rosalie agreed with him.

Her eyebrows pressed together and she pouted, "Don't touch my vase."

Emmett looked at her and away from the TV screen, and when he turned back, Jasper had bet him.

"Damn it!" Emmett pushed the now laughing Jasper.

I looked around at all my family members, and my eyes fell on Esme last. _"What I would give to have her sitting beside me right now relaxing against my arm."_ I thought to myself, forgetting Edward would hear.

He snickered, "Just say it."

I glared at him, and felt eyes on me. The girls were looking at me, Emmett and Jasper went quiet, and Esme was standing awkwardly in the room. Could they all guess what I was thinking about?

The oven timer saved Esme, who looked lost before it rang. She rushed off into the kitchen.

I was tempted to follow her, turn her around and kiss her. Never would I do that while we were in this situation.

"It's ready." Edward said to his daughter and her boyfriend. Thy got up and walked into the kitchen, which was also the dining room.

Edward moved to sit next to me, "They'll be here any minute. If you want to change anything, now would be the time." He was whispering, but everyone in this room heard it.

Bella stood up and excused herself. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Outside. I'll be back." She answered too quickly, and I knew Edward was as suspicious as I was.

Once she left, I spoke. "You must hate not being able to read her mind right now…"

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes.

I stood up and walked outside where she had gone. I moved silently so I didn't scare her into hiding whatever she was doing. When I walked outside, she was at the side of the house, back turned to me. "Bella?"

She turned around quickly. A grey smoke exited her mouth. A cigarette held by her fingers was the first thing I noticed after the smoke.

"You know that doesn't do anything, right?" I didn't know how to react, so it's all I could say.

"It calms me down, okay?"

"Does anyone know?" I asked.

She shook her head before taking another puff and putting it out.

"How did we never smell it?"

"Normally I would get changed afterwards. I never used to do it often, but this week has been a little intense…it's become more frequent."

"And what were you planning to do tonight when you didn't get changed?"

"I don't know."

I stared at her again. I didn't know if this would have any effects or not, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I flashed in front of her and held my hand out. "Pack and lighter."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, placing them in my hand. "Come on." I walked towards the house.

"Wait, Carlisle. You weren't meant to know. Please don't tell them."

"It's going to be pretty obvious when I'm holding a pack of cigarettes and you're looking guilty."

She walked in behind me, her arms crossed.

"If it isn't doing anything, then why are you stopping me?"

"Because I don't know if it has any effects or not. I don't want to risk anything, and it's not healthy for Ness or Jacob to have it around either."

"They're not around it."

"Bella, vampires don't usually fall into habits. This is becoming a habit." I held up my hand that was holding the pack. We were inside now, and everyone knew what was going on. The entrance was a part of the living room.

"It's a fucking calming technique!"

"No." I wasn't going to argue about it anymore.

She groaned and pushed past me, walking into the kitchen and dining.

There was silence in there too.

"How long has she been smoking?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I replied, walking outside to throw the pack out.

When I walked back up the steps, the Denali coven arrived. "Hello Carlisle." Eleazar said with a happy tone.

"Welcome." I smiled and shook his hand. I shook Garrett's, and kissed the girls cheeks. "Please, come inside."

I walked in after them, and Esme, Renesmee and Jacob had joined the others in the living room. Everyone greeted them with handshakes and kisses on the cheek.

Once we all settled, Tanya unintentionally ruined the mood that had picked up in the room. "I never thought we would see another day where all 9 Cullen's and their pet were in the same room." It wasn't "their pet"; it was Esme's reply that crushed it.

"8…"

"What?" Kate asked.

"8 Cullen's…" she said quietly and avoided eye contact with anyone. "And a Platt."

"Oh…" Carmen said quietly.

Eleazar looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Does is smell like smoke in here?" Garrett changed the subject.

"That's Bella…" Edward said.

Garrett nodded awkwardly, "Okay…"

"So, how have you been? We haven't seen you in a long time." Esme smiled.

"Good." Carmen replied with a smile just as kind.

That started a whole conversation, and I was left staring at Esme's beauty as she spoke. She looked as if nothing is wrong, as if this tension between us was normal. She looked exceptionally happy, and didn't have a care in the world what was going on behind closed doors. Apart from her "and a Platt" comment, she was behaving well, not a single glare or snicker in my direction. She shot a few smiles to me whenever I spoke, because she was often being watched by at least one of them. Although she was hurting, nothing showed on the outside, she was still the magnificent beautiful woman I had married a century ago.

Edward nudged me to knock me out of my dazed state and stop falling too deep into my thoughts. "Sorry." I whispered.

"No problem, I just wish you'd act on it." He whispered back. Eleazar was looking at us, hearing our conversation.

"We'll explain later." Edward said to him. He nodded and Esme was staring at us.

"Hey, come shopping with us tomorrow." Alice offered to Carmen, Kate and Tanya. She was already going with Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee, and Esme had already declined their offer.

"Yeah, we'll go." Kate accepted.

"I think I'll take a raincheck, thank you anyway." Carmen gave them her familiar smile.

"I did too." Esme said.

"We're going hunting while their out if you guys want to come. Carlisle already said no." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm there." Garrett said.

"I think I'll stay behind." Eleazar declined his offer and looked at Carmen. They shared a kiss before Carmen looked at me, then to Esme, "Oh, sorry."

"For what?" Esme asked as if she had no idea what Carmen was referring to.

Carmen looked back at Eleazar and glanced at me again.

"So, I know the girls want to talk about some stuff, and I'm sure Garrett and Emmett will get quite loud in here with that game. Why don't you 4 head to the dining room for a quieter space to talk?" Edward hinted.

"Great idea." Carmen smiled and stood up. I guess it was her thoughts that he was reading that told him she wanted to talk to us in a more private place.

Eleazar and Esme followed her into the next room, and I looked at Edward. "We're going to have a very serious talk in there, aren't we?"

Edward nodded. I sighed and stood up, walking to where they ended up.

* * *

"I don't we have seen you since your…break." Carmen started.

"No, you haven't." Esme confirmed quietly.

"We were wondering what happened, Edward said you would be happy to tell us…" Eleazar said.

I looked at Esme briefly, as she was looking at me.

"We just didn't…get along very well…anymore." Esme struggled to say as little as possible.

"Arguments are a big part of every marriage. Eleazar and I have our falling outs sometimes, but it's always patched up. The chemistry and love shared between soul mates doesn't just disappear."

"Maybe we aren't soul mates…" I said quietly.

"We're all going out to a movie!" Rosalie called in.

"Have fun." Esme called back before rolling her eyes.

"What?" Eleazar asked her.

"Something tells me you are going to try and fix the unfixable." Esme said, referring to her and me.

"I wouldn't say unfixable. I think it is very fixable." Carmen said.

"It's been months, nothing has changed. I think it's dead."

"No. We still see love between you." Carmen smiled.

Esme sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so reluctant to repair it?" Eleazar asked.

"Because it doesn't exist anymore."

I leaned my elbow on the table and put my hand over my mouth, looking at the table.

"You want to fix it?" Carmen asked me.

"Hmm?" I pretended I didn't hear her to buy me more time. Of course I wanted to fix it, but I couldn't show that right now.

She repeated her question. "I don't believe there is anything to fix…"

"That is an unusual thing for you to say, Carlisle. You normally see the light in everything. You are normally very positive. Why not now?"

"Like she said, it has been months and nothing has happened."

"I feel like we're in marriage counselling…" Esme said, attitude hinting in her voice.

"Maybe that is a thing you should consider?" Carmen raised her eyebrows.

"God no." Esme replied quickly. She has never been one to talk about feelings with strangers.

"Okay, here is the thing." Carmen leaned forward. "We see love, commitment, an unbreakable bond between the two of you. I actually talked to Rosalie earlier, and she explained a lot of what has been happening. It is clearly tearing your family apart as they feel they have to take sides. It's hurting them, let alone the two of you. She said neither of you have been yourselves since the day you moved out, Esme. So I talked to Edward and Jasper."

"How did you do all this talking without us noticing?" Eleazar interrupted.

"The others distracted them, and you apparently. Shh, you're interrupting."

"Sorry." He smiled.

"So I talked to Edward and Jasper. They both said you still love each other, very much. And I know this is true, because I can feel it. And I understand what Rosalie has told me about how you began arguing about everything, from Carlisle working too much, to Esme spending more time out with the girls than with you. She said you fell apart just this evening, Esme. And that you had to leave, Carlisle.

"Now what I'm thinking is you started fighting so much because you lost one type of connection, and you lost trust in each other. With time, that trust will rebuild itself without you even realising it, and that connection, well that's up to you to mend.

"You know each other better than Eleazar and I know one another, and we're pretty hard to beat."

Esme stood up and pushed her chair underneath the table.

"Where are you going?" Eleazar asked.

"I need to lie down." She replied as she left the room. I heard her go upstairs and close her bedroom door.

Carmen and Eleazar turned to me. "This isn't going to work. She's over it." I said.

"You're not. And I can guarantee you, you do the right thing by following her right now and talking about it, she will be fully committed again. 100 per cent."

"And if I don't go up there?"

"The she is probably only 99 per cent committed…" Carmen smirked. "Why do you think neither of you moved on? Neither of you went on a single date with another. You turned down the offers from attractive nurses; she turned down offers from several very attractive men in Seattle. It's love Carlisle, one that carries a very special bond. You need to mend it if you want her agonising pain to stop."

"Agonising?"

"Couldn't you see it in her eyes? She is completely shattered and lost without by her side."

"I'm not going up there." I said sternly.


	3. You Do Love Him

**Esme**

I lie on my bed, head in my pillow. I let out silent, tearless sobs. I wanted to fix it, I did. I missed him so much, and I didn't know how much longer I would last before I couldn't do it anymore. Carmen and Eleazar were being so kind by trying to help out, but I acted too careless, and now I didn't know what he thought. He didn't seem too interested in the conversation either, but when I said our relationship was dead, I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath out the corner of my eye. God I missed him. His cold, yet oddly warm touch. His stone hard, yet soft lips against mine, moving in synchronisation. His chalky white skin outlining his muscles. His eyes showing nothing but love and desire for me. But most of all, I missed him being present. Being able to stand beside him, holding his hand, leaving quick kisses on his lips and cheeks or his back when he was shirtless.

Yes, I missed him, but I was also still mad with him. I couldn't give in this easy. I couldn't let him win just because I couldn't handle being apart. I needed to prove that I could, that I would survive without him by my side. Something was always going to separate us. After all of the times where he was too protective, even with Emmett or Rosalie, or when he couldn't stand to be within 5 metres of me without showing his love, we were always going to be ripped apart, I just didn't expect it to be because of ourselves, or to go this long.

I refused to let myself think about our past together. Everything we went through, all the near death experiences, all the unbelievable nights, all the small arguments were for what? Just to add to the things we could hold against each other? We knew things about each other that we wouldn't even think about, so Edward wouldn't know. We wouldn't tell a soul, but would it be harder to keep all the secrets now that we weren't always together?

I decided I needed a drink, and I walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of blood wine. I offered some to Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle, but they all declined. They sat at the dining table and stared at me as I downed 2 glasses, and poured another before sitting down with them again. I rested the side of my face in one of my hands and slowly massaged my temple. I always did it when I was stressed, or holding anything back.

Carmen reached forward and took the glass from in front of me, moving it away. I stared at her for a second before she spoke, "I think you already had enough for right now…"

"Well you didn't lie down for very long…" Eleazar changed the subject.

"I decided I needed a drink instead, something I'm apparently not allowed to have." I looked at Carmen again.

"You just skulled 2 glasses…" Carlisle said.

"That is nothing." I defended.

"Esme, have you developed a drinking problem?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You never used to have more than 1 glass within a few hours…"

"Yeah, well things change Carlisle. Have you not gotten that memo yet? Or was my leaving too subtle for you?" I knew I crossed a line straight away.

Carlisle's face switched from cornered to hurt with one comment from my stupid mouth. He stood up and pushed the chair back under the table, "I'm going home." He turned swiftly and I heard the front door open and close behind him.

* * *

"Don't you miss him?" Carmen asked. We had been sitting in silence for a while now.

"Of course I do, but is it him I miss, or is just the feeling of having someone there?"

"When he isn't around, but Rose or Emmett or Edward or any of your children are here, do you feel fulfilled? Or do you still feel like you are missing something?"

"Well, I do feel like something is missing, but that could just be the other kids or Renesmee or even Jacob. It doesn't necessarily have to be Carlisle." I struggled to say his name with an even tone.

"Think about it. Do you feel like half of you is absent?" Carmen was pushing it out of me.

I thought, and I realised she was completely right. It felt like a large gaping hole had been torn out of my chest, leaving permanent pain and damage until it was patched back in. "Maybe some love just isn't meant to be."

"Was that your way of admitting that you do love him, but trying to deny the fact that you want him?"

"Yeah, it failed miserably though." I dropped my heads into my hands. "I don't know what to do anymore." I felt more cries raising up my throat, but I supressed them with difficulty. Carmen noticed.

"Eleazar, why don't you go talk to Carlisle? Make him realise how much he loves her?" She suggested.

He nodded and walked out of the house.

Carmen grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the living room. She sat down on the couch with me and hugged me. I few small sobs escaped me, and I struggled to hold the others back.

Carmen was still holding me, "Esme, you don't know what to do anymore. Explain that to me?"

I took a few deep breaths and pulled myself out of her arms, "I love him. My god do I love him. But I can't let myself disappear while we're divided, and I can't seem to let myself give in to the temptation to just tell him. I want to be with him again, to have him as my own, but I don't at the same time. I want to be alone, I don't want to be letting others down, and being alone is the easiest way."

"No, I can tell you right now that you want him again, but what you're claiming to be you not wanting him, is you trying to isolate yourself. A big part of you left when you did, and you think it won't come back, and you won't be able to keep it together, but trust me on this. When you have him back, that part of you will return. You will be a whole again, and you will be able to hold yourself together." I started to believe what she was saying.

"Carmen, be honest with me. Do you really think we can mend it? And do you think that he wants to? He seems so much happier now."

"Esme, he loves you just as much as you do him. He is just as much of a mess as you are, and he does what you do. He tries to hide it and save it for behind closed doors. He is miserable. Do I think you can mend it? Yes, I absolutely do, but only if _you_ believe you can. If you think there is no hope, then you won't try, and it won't end as you want."

"Thank you." I said, hugging her.


	4. Card Games

**Esme**

Carmen had asked me what I missed about Carlisle the most and I proceeded to say every single thing you can think of that someone would miss about the one they love. It took me an hour to list everything that I thought of just off the top of my head. There was more, but I thought she had heard enough. Once we had finished talking, Eleazar returned with a very timid Carlisle following him.

"Were you successful?" Carmen asked.

"Extremely, although he has been very quiet since he realised just how much—"

"Please stop." Carlisle cut him off.

"Sorry. Carmen, let's go for a walk." Eleazar suggested. Carmen squeezed my hand before standing and walking out with her husband.

Carlisle sat down hesitantly. "Did you ask him to do that?"

"No, that was all Carmen."

"I suspected so." He said quietly.

"Look, Carlisle—"

I was cut off by Rosalie and Alice's loud laughs.

Carlisle sighed and looked irritated by their badly timed return. "You would think Alice would have seen when a nice time to come back would be…"

"That might be my fault…"

"How?"

"Well Rosalie and Emmett started going out a lot more, and they raised some trouble around town. I got a warning letter from the police station, so I set them a curfew unless they were at your house."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you might have had enough with the others…"

"Well, I think we can continue our original talk tomorrow, when they're all out…"

When they came inside, they quieted down.

"So, we're really sorry, but it really is because of your stupid curfew, Esme." Rosalie said.

"When are you going to take that off us?" Emmett asked.

"When you stop drinking so much and behave better. You're not invisible here, Emmett. It's a small town." I said.

"I don't even drink that much."

"What I've witnessed tells me otherwise."

"Wait, he has a drinking problem now too?" Carlisle asked.

"Too?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle paused and glanced at me.

"Can we please not have this conversation again? Do you remember what happened 2 hours ago?"

"I feel like we should have chosen a better week to come down…" Tanya said.

"I was thinking the same thing when we got here…" Kate agreed.

Eleazar and Carmen walked back through the door, "It took so long to get them here. You couldn't have chosen a worse time to return." Carmen said to them.

"It's not our fault. Blame Esme's curfew." Emmett said.

I groaned, "Get over it! If you behaved yourselves in the first place it would never have been set."

"What did you guys do?" Garrett laughed.

"The police here are so lame. We got caught on the roof of the school a few weeks ago…" Emmett said.

"You don't want to know what they were doing on that roof, but I got sent a warning letter…" I smiled fake at Rosalie and Emmett.

"We were drunk."

"Exactly. You need to stop drinking so excessively before I lift the rule."

"Carlisle, we're coming back to your house."

"I can assure you the same rules will apply…" He smirked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You guys suck."

* * *

They ended up playing a card game. It was an adult one, made for more mature players…

"Emmett, you can't play this. It's too much for you to understand." I joked.

"Please Esme, if there is one thing I understand well, it's all things sexually related."

I smirked at him and tried to hold my quiet laugh back. I failed, of course. I didn't play with them, and neither did Carlisle. Eleazar and Carmen gave in to Tanya's begging. It was more like a 'never have I ever' game, except it was questions that you had to answer.

"Esme, Carlisle, come on. This is the only time it would be normal for us to hear about your sex life." Emmett smirked.

"And with that pointed out, I'm even more against playing."

"Please?" Alice begged.

I looked at all their faces. They wanted me to join in, though I wasn't sure why.

"Because we don't see you as much as we used to and we miss you. If we're playing this, we want you to join in." Edward smiled.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, giving them what they wanted.

"Carlisle. You cannot think we would let you sit there and not play." Kate smiled.

"I am not answering anything I'm not comfortable with." He answered, moving so he was a part of the formed circle.

Bella explained the rules to everyone.

"Wait, is this your game?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I never pegged you as the dirty type…"

Edward snickered and she punched him.

"This is going to get very uncomfortable for me…Someone is going to be asked a question and I bet everyone else will answer it in their minds anyway and I'll know everyone's weird…interests…"

Emmett picked up the first card, and chose me. "You did this on purpose, and I do not like it." I glared at him.

"Wait…can I still ask her this?" Emmett asked Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so. We'll see what she looks at…" He winked with a smirk.

Emmett read the card slowly. "What is the thing that everyone in the group will find most surprising that you have done with your significant other?"

My eyes moved to Carlisle instantly, and I realised what Edward meant. I quickly looked down at the ground, "I changed my mind, I don't want to play."

"Too late now." Jasper smirked.

Edward broke out into laughter, "Damn Carlisle…"

Carlisle quickly looked at him and then to me before smirking at the carpet.

"Remember you can pass the question on to your significant other if that is what the question involves…" Bella said.

"I'm not sure I want to… but Carlisle, you now have this question…" I smirked, though I wasn't sure what he would say.

He bit his lip.

"Spit it out." Rosalie laughed.

"Pretty much any position you can think of." He smirked again. "All Esme's ideas…" He said quieter.

Alice and Rosalie gasped before asking a million positions I didn't think even they knew about, and I knew we had tried each one at least once.

"Hey, that's not part of the game." I tried to stop them.

"To answer your questions, they're both thinking they have done every single one of them you just asked." Edward smirked.

"Whoa, I didn't know you guys got so…wild…" Emmett laughed.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Jasper said.

"I think we all are, and they're not even our parents…" Tanya laughed.

"The main thing I got from this is they still consider each other significant others…" Alice smiled at us.

"That's what I was just thinking." Bella said.

Carlisle and I both looked at each other at the same time, and I yearned for his touch.

* * *

We all read out cards, and we were all asked several.

I picked up a card. "Oh no…" Bella said. "That card is a silver one, which means everyone has to answer it around the circle, not including the card holder. They are usually the most private questions.

"It's not that bad." Edward said, reading it through my mind.

"I do not want to know the answers."

"Just read it." Emmett said.

"Have you ever used a sex toy on either you or your partner? Who?" I read aloud.

I listened around the circle. All of the guys had used them on a partner, and all the girls had used them on themselves too.

Carlisle hesitated, not wanting to embarrass me any further.

"Don't lie." Emmett reminded him.

He sighed, "Yes, on Esme."

"Okay, we have been playing for a while and I am done with it."

"You could say she's…pulling out…but I believe that is Carlisle's job…" Kate smirked.

They all laughed. I knew that if I could flush red, I would look like a tomato. I stood up and sat on the couch.

"Good to see you still want to listen after some of these questions…" Alice said.

I laughed.

"Carlisle, we forbid you to leave the game until another few rounds. I need you to answer this question." Garrett smirked.

Edward laughed hard again.

"Okay Carlisle, have you and a past or present significant other ever "done it"…that's what it says…in a public place. Where?"

"Fuck." Carlisle whispered, glancing at me.

"Yes I believe that is what it means…" Garrett joked.

"Yes." Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Several places…"

"Name the first 3 off the top of your head." Garrett compromised.

"The beach, a rooftop deck bar, and the hospital."

"That's sick…" Jasper said.

"It was his office, not a patient bed…" I defended quietly.

"A rooftop!? Esme you hypocrite!" Rosalie dropped her mouth open.

"I was drunk."

"So were we!"

"Fine, you're off your stupid curfew!" I said. She smiled at Emmett, who was laughing.

"Which beach?" Bella asked. "I need to add it to my places never to go again."

"La Push…" Carlisle answered quietly.

"What!? How did the wolves not catch you?" She said, shocked.

"It was when they offered us to stay at the bonfire after hours of us being around it and you all went home, and the wolves did too."

"Wait…that was like 2 months ago…" Alice said.

"We didn't say we were always arguing…" I replied quietly.

Every single one of them broke into laughter. Even Carmen and Eleazar couldn't keep it in.

Carlisle and I made eye contact again and I smirked at him. I would be happy to even have that one night back, if we weren't able to mend our relationship yet.

They kept playing the game, and I ended up joining in again, answering questions but not reading them.

We had run out of cards, so they resorted to making up their own questions, most of which would never be included in that game. They were way too inappropriate. It was morning quicker than expected.


	5. I've Already Lost Him

**Esme**

The girls had all taken showers and changed before leaving to Seattle. Renesmee decided against going with them after all. She said she would visit me today, though. She made it clear that it would be after her parents were gone.

The guy's left shortly after the girls, and I was left sitting in the living room with Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar.

"We are not talking about it again until Renesmee has come and gone. She said she'll be here soon." I said, noticing that Carmen and Eleazar were discussing what to do now.

Carlisle was watching whatever was on TV, trying to drown out their conversation.

"Don't you have a shift?" I asked.

"I have a few days off." He said.

Renesmee entered the house then, and she looked terrible. She greeted all 4 of us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am extremely hung over and I think I'm sick." She answered quietly, sitting beside me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"How sick?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I feel like I'm dying sick. It's probably the hangover."

"Where is Jacob?" I changed the subject. I knew she hated talking about being sick around Carlisle; he was always too concerned for her liking. When I asked her about it once, she said: "He cares too much for it to be healthy." And I never asked again. I didn't want to get into the details of why he cared so much.

"I told him not to come. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I've changed my mind."

"What was it?" I asked. She glanced at Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Nothing important."

"We can leave." Carlisle offered, seeing her eyes move.

"No, it's okay." She declined the offer.

Eleazar stood up, and so did Carlisle. They knew she did want them to, but she would never have said it. They walked out into a different room.

Carmen and I looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I just wanted to ask you if you thought it's considered acceptable for me at my age to…" She hinted to what she meant, and we knew.

"I think it really depends on the individual, not necessarily their age." Carmen said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "If you think you're ready, and prepared to deal with possible consequences that could come from it if contraception doesn't work as expected, then I don't really see a problem. But that is just my view on things."

"What do you think mum and dad and grandpa would say?" She asked.

"I think Bella would more or less agree with me, but I don't think Edward or Carlisle would agree to it at all. Carlisle would definitely tell you to wait, but that's just because he doesn't want to accept the fact that you're growing up."

"What do you think?" She asked Carmen.

"I agree with Esme." She smiled.

"What species would it be if I ever did get pregnant?" Renesmee asked, thinking about it.

"With Jacob?" I asked.

She looked at me with an obvious look.

"Right, with Jacob. I don't really know what would come of it, but I think it could potentially be very dangerous."

"How?" She asked.

"Well, with the mixed vampire and wolf genes, I couldn't imagine it being as harmless as the Volturi or the tribe would like…" Carmen said.

"Just because Jacob's a wolf, doesn't mean that the baby would carry that particular ability. Billy never got it, and his father was a wolf." Renesmee pointed out.

"Correct, but it is still a possibility. I think…" I said.

"I think the best person to ask about this is Carlisle." Carmen said.

"That would be extremely awkward, and he would suspect that I was already pregnant."

"He would probably suspect you were pregnant, but I don't know if it would be as awkward as you think. None of the others ever seem to have a problem talking to Carlisle. I think you'll find he can be very understanding and often think of things from your age or point of view."

"Yeah, maybe I will ask him later. Probably not while I'm still hung over. He didn't look too pleased when I said that…"

"Ness, it's been years since you've been with Jacob. I'm a little surprised it hasn't already happened…"

"Well I grew to look like adult within 7 years, but I was definitely not ready before, but I've been thinking about it for a few months. Since before you moved."

"What does Jacob think?" I asked.

"He's waiting patiently until I decide when is right for me."

"Good boy." Carmen smiled.

"Hey, grandma, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

She hesitated, "Do you still love grandpa?"

"Yes, I do." I admitted honestly.

"Do you think you'll repair it and be together again?"

I thought about it. That is what I wanted, but I wasn't sure if it would actually happen. I thought about something else that I hadn't brought up with anyone yet. I was thinking about moving out of town. Out of this country, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go and if I wanted to yet.

"I really don't know."

"Is that what you want to happen?"

I nodded and she smiled, appreciating my honesty.

"Okay, I should get back to the reservation. I'm meant to be helping Emily out with some cooking for tonight. They have another party." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Thank you both." She smiled.

"Bye." We said at the same time.

"Bye Eleazar, grandpa!" She called out to wherever they had gone. They walked back in a second later.

"Bye, honey." Carlisle smiled, and she walked out.

"You hesitated." Carmen said once she was gone.

"What?"

"When she asked if you thought it would get better. You hesitated."

I swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

"Nothing, I have just been thinking recently of…leaving."

"Leaving?" Carlisle asked immediately.

I nodded as confirmation.

"To where?" He was shocked.

"Out of the country."

"No, Esme. You can't." Carmen said.

"Why not?"

She glanced at Carlisle, "You know exactly why. And I know exactly why you want to. You can't run from it because you're afraid of the outcome."

"I'm not afraid of the outcome."

"You cannot honestly tell me that you are leaving for any reason other than running from Carlisle."

"I'm not running from him!"

"You're getting defensive…" Eleazar said. "And you're avoiding looking in his direction."

I took in a breath, but I didn't know what to say. Of course I was only thinking about it because I was afraid Carlisle might not love me anymore. I didn't know how to deny it any further.

"Do you really want to leave your children here? Do you really want to risk losing Carlisle?"

"The children will survive."

"I wouldn't be so sure. They rely on you, Esme." Carmen said.

I was getting irritated and upset again. Why did this topic always make me want to curl up and die?

"Do you really want to risk losing Carlisle?" She asked again.

I didn't reply, so she repeated it for a 3rd time.

"I already lost him!" I snapped. I threw my hand over my mouth. "Sorry."

I saw Carlisle shake his head out the corner of my eye.

"Maybe now would be a good time for us to go on another walk." Eleazar suggested. Carmen nodded and they walked out.


	6. Excitement

**Esme**

I sat down on the couch and dropped my head in my hands. It seemed I was doing this more frequently.

"If you had lost me, I wouldn't be standing here right now…" Carlisle said. I heard his footsteps move towards me, and he crouched in front of me. "Esme, look at me."

I lifted my eyes slowly, and I felt my heart flutter as they met his. His took my hands in his and rested them on my knees. His touch sent a sensation through my body, I shivered. I had waited so long to feel his skin again.

"I don't know how to start this whole thing anymore. I have rehearsed it so many different times in so many different ways, and nothing was ever good enough, so I'm just going to come out with what should be obvious to you. Esme Anne Platt…Cullen, I love you. I still love you like the day I first saw you. And I need you to know that."

I swallowed hard.

He continued, "And I would like to fix this. No I don't _want_ to fix it, I _need_ to fix it. You have no idea how completely dead and useless I have been for months on end, just hoping you would show up at the door and change your mind. I understand I didn't treat you correctly, and I understand I didn't treat our children correctly, but I will now. I can assure you, I will. Please don't leave. We will repair this."

I felt my heart rip into pieces, if there were even anything left.

"Esme, I am so sorry."

I took in a deep breath, "I love you so much, Carlisle." I whispered.

His face lit up and a small smile formed in his lips.

"I never stopped loving you, and it kills me every day when I think back to that day where I walked out that door. You have no idea how much I regret it."

"Will you work this out with me?" He asked.

I closed my eyes for a second before they fluttered open and I stood up. "Follow me." I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I opened the top drawer in my dresser and pulled out the scarf I had stolen from him. I handed it back to him. "I stole it."

He smiled again, "Esme, if you think that you stealing one of my many scarves was going to change my mind about you, you really need to rethink the whole relationship we hold."

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the picture frame that held a photograph of us from a while ago. We looked so happy and in love. I handed that to him too.

"This isn't mine…"

"No, but you're in it."

"I feel like you're a small child showing someone all of her 'cool' stuff…" He laughed.

I laughed too, "Ness used to do that."

"Yes! Like she did!" He smiled wide. He put the things down and moved to the love seat. He sat down and motioned for me to join him.

"Esme, can we please just forget about everything that happened and return to how things used to be? Preferably when we were living in the same house, and I could take you whenever I wanted."

"Don't flatter yourself…"

He smirked, "You don't think so?"

I shook my head, and he leant down and caught my lips with his. I didn't even try to fight back. I didn't want to. I kissed him back, and the house was silent apart from the quiet whispers of our lips. They started to intensify, and I climbed onto his lap, and now I was bowing my head to kiss him. My fingers combed through his hair, clenching and pulling slightly occasionally. He moved his hands from the side of my face, down my neck. They slid down to my waist, slowly and torturously to my hips before he moved them again and grabbed my arse.

He stood up and I appeared in the middle of the bed, he hovering over me. Our lips still hadn't parted.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we finally parted.

"Don't flatter myself, huh?"

"Shut up." I said, out of breath. I flipped us over so I was now resting above him. I unbuttoned his shirt and traced from his cheeks down to his chest and outlined his muscles. "I have waited so long to be able to do this again." I said, staring at his perfect chalky skin.

He let me run my fingers over him for a few more minutes before he flipped us back. His lips grazed my ear before he left a trail of kissed from below my ear to the base of my neck. He then turned his attention to the scar that made me his, before making his way along my collarbone and to my shoulder.

He slid my sleeve and bra strap down my shoulder. "I missed your milky skin." He whispered, kissing my now bare shoulder again.

A low growl escaped my throat before I turned us over, once again. I kissed him urgently, yearning to feel my lips against his again. I slowly unhooked my bra as the kisses intensified again and threw in behind me. He lifted the top half of his body up slightly so he could pull his shirt away from his arms and threw it in another direction.

I rolled over again to allow him his place above me. I reached for his pants and hooked my fingers in the waistband of his jeans. I teased him by stretching my fingers slowly, softly downwards. He groaned and tugged on my lip gently.

It all went uphill from there.

* * *

I lay in his arms my eyes closed, as his were. If anyone else had walked in, they would have thought we were sleeping. We were unaware of what the time was now, or if anyone had returned home during, but we didn't really care at this moment. I traced slow gentle circles around his chest. It was dark outside now, and I knew the girls would be returning any minute.

"I love you. So much." I whispered.

"I love you, too, my love." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Does this mean you will be moving back in?"

"Hmm." I pretended to think.

"Don't torture me with your little games." He tickled my side and I jumped, springing up and hitting him.

"Yes, I will be. Unfortunately, this means Rosalie and Emmett will be, too."

"Oh, I guess I can deal with that, as long as you are there."

I kissed him softly, intimately before getting up and getting fresh clothes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The girls will be home soon, and we don't know if Eleazar and Carmen are here."

"No, come back." He pouted.

I walked over and kissed him once before placing a finger over his lips. "Patience, my dear. Wait until we don't have guests."

"That means I have to wait several days." He complained.

"I'm not cheap…" I joked. I picked up my shirt. "Carlisle! This was my favourite shirt and you ripped it!"

"I think it looks better off." He smirked.

"I don't think anyone else will." I rolled my eyes and threw it onto the chair. "I'll ask Alice to replace it. God knows she'll be back in Seattle within days."

"Actually, she hasn't been going too often lately."

"Is that because of us?"

"I think so. She doesn't go shopping a lot, Jasper is never out of his room, Edward won't leave the piano and Bella reads non-stop. Not to mention her recently discovered smoking habit."

"And you?"

"I tried to spend as much time with all 4 of them as possible around work, but they were never interested so I spent most of my time in my office. What about here?"

"Well, Emmett's drinking had gotten out of hand, and Rosalie's quiet. Always. Yesterday was the first time I had heard her voice within the last few days."

"And you? Apart from your obviously increased drinking."

"I'm drinking just as much as I used to." I defended.

"Esme." He dropped his head to the side and looked into my eyes. His eyes were asking me to be serious.

"Fine, so I had a few glasses. It's nothing. I haven't done anything. I don't maintain my garden outside anymore; I haven't finished a book in months. I don't watch TV, or listen to music."

"We literally messed up the whole family." He realised.

"Yeah, I was thinking that when you came inside with an upset and embarrassed Bella behind you while you were holding a pack of cigarettes." I sat down and he pulled me onto his lap. His hands rested on my lower back as I tried to arrange his hair.

"My god did I miss you." I whispered, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Back at you." He brushed my caramel curls behind my ear.

We heard the front door open and Alice laughing with Tanya. The guys got back at the same time as I heard the back door open.

I stood up and put a new shirt on before throwing his clothes at him. "Get dressed." I said before walking out.

I skipped down the stairs slowly. Carmen and Eleazar were home and sitting on the couch laughing about something. "When did you get back?" I asked, already feeling embarrassed. I wasn't exactly quiet.

"Don't worry. We got here the same time the guys did." Carmen laughed.

"Okay, good." I smirked, talking quietly. Edward looked at me, looking disgusted and happy at the same time.

"Where is Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm here." He said, walking down the stairs. He walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist before kissing my neck once.

"Emmett." Rosalie started hitting his arm so he would turn around and see us. Everyone turned and looked at us then, seeing Rosalie's cry for attention. It fell silent as they all comprehended what was happening.

"Well, this got sort of awkward…" I said.

Rosalie's permanent scowl turned to the biggest smile I have seen her have in years and she crashed into me. I hugged her back. She moved to Carlisle and threw her arms around him. He hugged her too, and she stayed like that for longer than expected.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. I love you." I heard her whisper.

He smiled and kissed her head. I walked past them and rubbed Rosalie's back as I did. I walked over to Bella and pulled her away from the others, who were making fun of Rosalie's sudden show of affection towards her father. They had never heard her tell him she loved him until now.

I swiped the cigarette pack from her pocket without her knowledge. I held it up in front of her. She looked at them in my hand and dropped her head. Edward walked over and looked upset. "You can't keep doing this. It's potentially dangerous. Be honest with me, is it an addiction?"

"No." She claimed.

"You just happened to separate from the girls and get packet and proceeded to have 4 without their knowledge?" I asked, counting how many were missing.

"It wasn't without all their knowledge. Alice was with me when we got them, and she had 2."

I let that sink in for a second. "Go into the dining room please." I asked her. She was about to argue, but I raised my eyebrows and she stopped herself before sighing and walking out with Edward behind her.

I walked over to behind Alice and tapped her arm. I tried not to get Jasper's attention, but failed. "Dining room, now please."

"Why?"

"Just go."

She walked out with Jasper at her side.

"Carlisle." I got his attention and motioned for him to follow me. He excused himself from his conversation and trailed behind me.


	7. That Damn Vase

**Carlisle**

I still wasn't sure what we were talking about in here, but Bella looked very uncomfortable, Edward looked upset, Jasper looked confused, and Alice knew what was going to happen.

"Jazz, why don't you go into the living room?" Alice tried.

He knew she was trying to get rid of him, "No."

She sighed and glared at Bella.

"I said I'm sorry." Bella spoke quietly.

"Esme found another pack of cigarettes in Bella's pocket, and she and Alice were both smoking them again." Edward said. He looked at me and Jasper, explaining to us why we were here.

"I don't see the big deal. It literally is just something to occupy me." Alice said.

"We don't know the affects of it." I said.

"What is it going to affect?" Bella asked, attitude spreading through her voice.

"It impacts human's brains too, not just their lungs. The nicotine is just as addictive as heroin, and the brain creates extra nicotine receptors which accommodate the large doses of nicotine that tobacco provides. If you get addicted, then you aren't going to be able to stop easily, and you will have withdrawals. If it affects us the same way it does humans, and I don't see why it wouldn't." I explained.

"Bella, how long have you been smoking?"

"I don't know, two months?" She guessed.

"So you're already habituated." I concluded.

"Stop." Edward said. Renesmee and Jacob entered the house and came straight to us.

"Hi, oh, what's going on in here?" She asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"Nothing." Bella answered too quickly.

Renesmee looked around us all and her eyes rested on Esme. She showed her begging eyes, the ones that always made Esme give in eventually.

"Uh uh, don't try that on me again." Esme said.

Renesmee battered her eyelashes with a small convincing smile, "Grandma…"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you stop that right now." Bella said.

"Aunt Alice?" She gave up too quickly on Esme. I saw that she was slowly giving in, but Renesmee didn't.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"Alice." Jasper scolded. She ignored him and waited for Renesmee answer.

She thought for a minute before pointing to Esme and I. "I'll force them back together."

"You are about a day late." Alice said.

"What?" Renesmee turned and looked at us.

"They're back together." Edward said.

"How did you—no, never mind I don't want to know." She scrunched her nose up.

Esme laughed lightly, and I smile at her, trying to supress my own laugh.

Jacob whistled, and Renesmee punched him in the gut. He winced and took a step backwards. "They are my grandparents."

"So?"

"I believe there is a dog kennel set up outside for you. Enjoy it." She snapped.

"Ouch."

"Suck it up, princess."

"You are being awfully savage today. I didn't expect that from you while you're hung over."

"What!?" Bella said.

"Jacob, what the fuck?" She said quieter.

"Ness!" Edward scolded.

"Stop yelling at me!" She stressed.

"This is just a rollercoaster." Jasper laughed quietly.

I failed to hold my amused smile back, and Esme scolded me with her eyes.

"Oh my god, Ness did you need anything?" Edward asked.

"I came to speak with grandpa, but it can wait." She eyed Esme.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Esme?" Jacob asked her.

"I did earlier."

"Wait, is this still about what I think it is?"

"Yes…"

"Don't ask Carlisle!" Jacob said, panic in his voice.

Esme laughed and stifled it with her hand.

"Is this something I should know about now?" I asked.

"No. No don't worry about it." Jacob said quickly before pulling Renesmee out of the room. I looked at Edward, who had stiffened up and had hatred spread across his face.

"Esme, why would you tell her that?" Edward snapped.

"I only told her what I thought, not necessarily what was right."

"Now she thinks it's okay!"

"Why isn't it? She is an adult."

"Barely."

"Would someone please fill me in?" Bella interrupted their rising argument.

"I will later. Carlisle, continue what you were talking about before she came in."

I nodded,

"All I'm going to say is, do not smoke around my family under any circumstances." I warned. "And Bella, if you would like to quit now, I'm sure we would all be happy to help."

Bella didn't reply to him, and kept her eyes on her crossed arms.

"Is this what your dad would want?" Edward asked her. Charlie had passed on a few years ago now, and she still reacted badly when anyone brought it up.

She stared at him for a few seconds before she stood up and stormed out. Out of the room, and out of the house.

We were silent for a few seconds before Edward spoke again, "She does want to quit, but she doesn't know if you two will last, and she knows she'll fall back into it if you don't."

Esme and I looked at each other.

"They will last. As far as I can see at the moment, anyway." Alice said.

"How many years ahead can you see?" Jasper asked.

"At least 4 decades." She answered.

I heard Esme sigh of relief quietly.

"I'm going to find Bella." Edward said quietly before walking out. I looked at Alice and Jasper.

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't planning on having any more cigarettes. I would rather spend my money on clothes." Alice said.

I smiled.

"I heard you haven't been going shopping very often lately…" Esme said, sitting down.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never really felt like it. It's coming back to me, though."

"And I heard you don't leave your room anymore." She turned her attention to Jasper.

He looked at me with accusing eyes. "I told you that was nothing."

"And I didn't believe you. I still don't." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because every single one of you has been acting different ever since Esme, Rosalie and Emmett left, and I know it wasn't a coincidence that it happened at that time."

"Says the one who never leaves his office." Jasper raised his eyebrows.

I didn't reply to that.

"So, what did you do that was out of the ordinary?" Alice asked Esme.

She swallowed and bit her lip. "Nothing."

"She developed a drinking problem." I said, not being able to stop myself.

"Carlisle!" She glared at me.

"You know what they did, they know what you did. It's fair."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Rose's personality had changed completely. She was always quiet and never making snide comments. Emmett started drinking excessively, too." Esme explained.

Alice was silent, looking at the table as her eyes moved back and forth, reading her vision. A few seconds later, she smiled. "Don't worry. We'll all revert back to our usual selves within days."

I found relief in that. We heard something smash, and Esme sprung up, disappearing into the other room. We followed her.

"Emmett!" She yelled. Her vase lay in pieces on the carpet.

"I didn't mean it…" He said.

She sighed and started picking up the pieces. "Stop." I said, pulling her away from the glass shards. "Drop them." I stared at her hand until it turned and the pieces fell back to the floor.

"Emmett, clean it up. Now." I ordered.

Rosalie laughed at him as he picked up the pieces.

"Now glue it all back together perfectly." Tanya laughed.

Bella and Edward walked back into the house again.

"Guys, guess— Emmett what did you do?" Bella changed her sentence as she noticed him on the floor.

"I accidently knocked the vase off…" He said, ashamed.

"Okay, well…guys guess what?"

"What?" Kate asked her.

She pulled a box out from behind her back, and smaller ones from her pocket. "I found my cards against humanity game."

"Oh god, save me." Esme said.

"Oh, I've played that!" Garrett said excitedly. "Once again, you are the person I least expect to have it, apart from Alice." He looked over at her.

"Oh, she's got more inappropriate games than I do." Bella smirked.

Alice nodded and laughed.

"One of which I don't think I will ever play again. It was just too much." Rosalie laughed.

They all sat around again. "We don't have to force you again, do we?" Jasper asked Esme and I.

Esme rolled her eyes, "No." She sat down and pulled me next to her.

Bella explained the rules again to those who forgot how to play.


	8. Alistair

**Carlisle**

Alice was right. Within a few days, everything seemed like it did before Esme and I started arguing. We had helped Esme, Rosalie and Emmett pack their things and move them back. The Denali's were more than happy to assist, too. Tanya had bought Cards Against Humanity online so they could play it at home.

It felt nice to have my family all back in our original house again. I had taken all alcohol off the property, and told the others never to let Emmett or Esme buy it. Alice hadn't had another cigarette, Bella found it slightly harder, but she didn't either. Alice went shopping again, taking all the girls again, including Esme and Carmen. Edward wasn't near the piano far as much as before. Rosalie was back to her sarcastic self, but happier, and Jasper had been out of his room more now. Actually, he had been socialising and talking more than he did before the arguments.

"Stay for another week." Esme said. We were sitting in the living room with Carmen and Eleazar. The others were upstairs in the game room.

"You must be getting sick of us by now." Eleazar said.

"I'm sure your family wants a little time with each other without us being around. And I'm sure you and Carlisle would like to go on a little getaway soon."

"But we miss you." Esme pouted.

"I do think we need to see each other much more often."

"We'll travel next time." Esme smiled.

Kate and Tanya walked down the stairs with Rosalie. "Garrett has fallen into the world of modern video games." Kate complained as they sat down.

"I can tell you with confidence that it will not get any better, my friend. He will only become more obsessed." Rosalie said.

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes.

Tanya checked her phone as it received a text and put in back down without replying.

"Just answer him!" Kate said.

"Him?" Esme sat up.

"Tanya is seeing someone…" Carmen smirked.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes." Kate and Carmen answered at the same time.

"I wouldn't say serious…"

"Says the girl that lost her virtue before marriage to him…" Kate said quieter.

"No way!" Rosalie said, shocked. Her mouth dropped open.

"What's his name?" Esme was intrigued.

Edward appeared in the room, "You are kidding!" He was shocked, too.

"I can promise you, he has changed his ways." Tanya defended quickly.

"No, I'm not judging, I'm just completely shocked."

"Do we all know him?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, he came as a witness to Renesmee, although didn't fight."

"Alistair!?" Esme asked instantly.

"He's a cool guy." Garrett nodded.

"We approve." Kate added.

"You don't look happy." I said to Eleazar.

"He's callous." Eleazar said plainly.

"He's fine." Carmen said, warning him with her eyes.

"He really is a gentleman." Esme assured.

"He's malicious." Eleazar said again.

"Well it's lucky I'm dating him and not you, then." Tanya said, irritated.

"Eleazar doesn't think he will be able to stick to our diet, and thinks he will lose interest and leave as quickly as he came. Tanya disagrees, and they've been passive-aggressively arguing about it for a while now." Kate filled in.

"It's been harder for me to fix than you two were." Carmen rolled her eyes. "They are both unreasonably stubborn."

Rosalie stood up and walked over to our side of the room, sitting beside me. "It was getting very tense over there…" She whispered.

I smiled and she lay down, resting her head on my side.

"Well you are just surrounded by women now." Garrett joked.

"It does look that way. I don't know where my other three are, though." I smirked before Bella and Alice both kissed my cheeks. Jasper and Emmett stood beside Edward.

Renesmee and Jacob walked in just as their lips left my cheeks.

"What just happened?" Renesmee smiled.

"We were just showing Carlisle we loved him." Bella smiled.

"Uh huh, okay." She said slowly. She looked at me and I smirked.

"I'm waiting."

She rolled her eyes and appeared behind me, kissing the same cheek Bella did.

"Emmett, it's your turn." Renesmee joked.

He snickered.

"Hey, I don't see you getting this much loving. Your wife is still lying with me." I teased.

His forming smile dropped. "She just wants something from you, is all." He joked, his smile returning quickly.

"Yes, you unconditional love." Rosalie claimed.

"That's sweet." Carmen said. They were observing our family's behaviour.

Rosalie threw a magazine at her.

"Ooo." Carmen picked it up and looked through a few pages before showing Eleazar. "Buy me that."

"What ever happened to hinting towards something you want?" Emmett asked.

"I used to do that, but he always pretended he never got it. Now I just say it and he has no excuse."

"Jasper did that too." Alice said.

"Uh huh." Kate agreed.

"Emmett never does that…" Rosalie said. She gasped, "Wait, yes he does, I just never realised before now."

"I never show Edward things I want anyway." Bella said.

Edward smirked, "Thank god."

"Yeah, I don't show Jacob, I just take his money. I do hint to dad or grandpa sometimes, but they always get me what I want." Renesmee said.

"Hey, you never do that for us!" Alice accused me.

"You never ask. Or hint." I defended,

"Well maybe we'll start." Rosalie smirked.

"Go ahead." I encouraged. I wanted them to have everything they wanted, what better way to do it then get it for them myself?

"I would just like to point out that never once has Carlisle neglected my hints." Esme smirked.

"Lucky." Kate said, glaring at Garrett. Her face softened as soon as he looked back at her, and they shared a small kiss.

Edward broke into a laugh and looked at Garrett. He smirked back at him.

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

* * *

Conversations, jokes and laughter started between everyone. I didn't realise I had been staring at Esme the whole time. I had been admiring everything about her.

She noticed after a while and began searching for the reason in my eyes. "What?" She whispered.

"Nothing, you're just unbelievable beautiful." I complimented. She smiled and kissed me.

"Yuck." Rosalie made a disgusted face and sprung up. With a whir, she appeared standing in front of Emmett. He slid is arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Yuck." Esme mimicked her.

Garrett and Eleazar stood up and went upstairs. Within a few minutes, they returned with several bags.

"You didn't have to get mine." Tanya said to Eleazar.

He ignored her comment and pulled Carmen up.

"Hey, why didn't Alistair come down with you guys?" Alice asked.

"He isn't…in complete control of his thirst. I decided it would be best if he steered clear of human blood until another few months." Tana explained.

"Wise decision." I agreed with her.

They stood up and put their things in their car. They said their goodbyes and then all got into the car.

"Come up soon." Carmen said before getting in.

"We will." Esme smiled.

Once we watched them leave the driveway and walked back inside, I remembered I still had paperwork to do.

"You are joking." Edward said.

I glanced at Esme, who was staring at me.

"Don't do it." He said.

"I have to. I like my job." I said.

Esme dropped her hand from mine and walked into the living room.

"Esme." I followed her.

"I'm not mad." She claimed, turning the TV on. Her frown contradicted her words.

"Idiot." Edward whispered as he walked past.

I sighed and walked up to my office. I knew she was angry, and would be very upset, but if I wanted to get time off, I needed to complete the paperwork. She would understand after I explained it.


	9. Shopping

**Carlisle**

I finished the last page of paperwork, and stood up to walk back to my wife. I had heard her walk to the door several times before turning and walking away again. When I went downstairs, she wasn't there, so I went back up to our room, where she was pacing back and forth.

"Esme?"

"I cannot believe you." She stopped and turned to me. She looked exhausted.

"Sweetheart, I—"

"No." She cut me off. "Do you not remember a single thing about why I left? I can't keep doing this Carlisle."

"Esme, please listen—"

"Why is paperwork so much more important than mending your already wounded marriage?"

I appeared in front of her and placed a finger on her lips. She knocked my hand away.

"Esme, I had to do the paperwork so I could take another week off."

She thought in silence for a moment, "Oh…"

"Mm, it appears you were too quick to judge." I traced my finger lightly around her lips before grazing them with my own.

"I know what you are trying to do, and it is working, but sex won't fix everything." She spoke softly as I kissed down her neck.

"Yes, but it's all we can do at this very moment." I claimed.

"Talk?" She pointed out.

"And have the others hear?"

"They'll hear either way." She placed her fist on my chest and pushed me backwards.

I stepped back and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. They suddenly swelled with desire as mine had already done.

"Talking can wait." She breathed before our lips crashed back together.

* * *

We had been lying for hours before Esme sat up. "I'm going to have a shower."

"We haven't even been laying like this for long."

"It's been 3 hours, and we need to start our day sooner or later. Don't you have to take your paperwork in?"

"Oh, right." I realised.

I waited for her to finish in the shower before I had a quick one and threw on the first outfit I found.

When I walked downstairs, Alice smiled at me. "What?"

"It's that time of year again…" Her smile lingered.

I was confused, so I stood there for a few more seconds in silence thinking about what normally happened around this time.

She rolled her eyes, "We get to buy you a new wardrobe."

"Oh, no Alice. It's fine now."

"Ah, no it isn't." Rosalie disagreed.

"Even I know it isn't." Bella agreed with them.

"When do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"Never."

"Okay, we'll work a day out with Esme."

"No, you won't." I argued.

Esme appeared at my side and placed a finger on my lips. "Don't even try. Do you remember last time?"

"When they literally forced me into the car and took _my_ money? Yeah, I remember. You three are lucky I didn't press charges for kidnapping." I said to them.

"Oh please, you had fun." Bella said.

"Do you have fun?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's grown on me." She defended.

"Yes, after decades of being kidnapped and forced to go."

"It was no different to when you all used to kidnap me when I was human. Do you remember those times? I believe you were the kidnapper several times, Carlisle." Bella smirked.

"That was not my fault; Edward had me under strict orders."

"Who is the fatherly figure here?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Esme. "Bye."

* * *

I got another successful week off, and picked up flowers on my way home.

"Esme, my darling." I called as I walked through the front door.

She appeared at the bottom of the staircase will a big smile. Her eyes lit up when she saw the flower bouquet in my hand. She walked over and kissed me lightly.

I handed the flowers to her and she walked into the kitchen to get a vase. I followed her.

"Girls!" She called.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella all appeared in the door way. "Are you ready?" Alice asked me.

I looked back at Esme "This is cruel."

"Thank you for the flowers." She smiled again, smelling them as Rosalie pulled me out of the room. I got out of her grasp and returned back to the kitchen. "I thought we were going to talk now."

"It can wait until tonight." She insisted.

"I won't survive that long!" I said as Rosalie and Bella both pulled me towards the door.

"Have fun!" Esme called from the door. I glared at her as I was forced into the car.

Rosalie got in the driver's seat. "You break my car; you're buying me a new one."

* * *

I did end up having fun. Not from the shopping, but from seeing my daughters joke and laugh and have their own fun. It was very rare that I would see Bella and Rosalie like this. There were a few times we walked past a small group of guys who would whistle at my daughters.

This was the third time. "They're whistling at me." I joked.

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah, okay."

We had moved from shopping for me, to shopping for them.

"Oo, Bella that would look really good on you." Alice said, pointing to a mannequin in a lingerie store.

"Ah, no it really wouldn't."

"Go try it on."

"I'm not really up for it today, Alice." Bella shook her head.

"I am not going in there with you." I said to them.

"Fine, we will go. We won't be long." Alice said, pulling Rosalie with her.

Bella and I sat down on a bench outside of the store. "Having fun?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm having fun watching you guys have fun." I admitted.

A small smile lingered on her face, but she didn't put anything into it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She tried to buy herself more thinking time. I repeated the question, despite knowing she already knew it.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Bella, you know I can see through that, right?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "There are a lot of things to hate about you, Carlisle."

I smirked, "I'll take that as you accepting that there is something wrong. Now what is it?"

She didn't say anything.

"Is it withdrawals?"

"No." She answered confidently. "That's all over with."

"It's hasn't been long…"

"I wasn't addicted, I just liked being occupied." She claimed.

"Are you positive?"

She nodded, and I knew it was sincere.

"So, what is it?" I asked again.

She sighed. "Do you ever feel like you need to leave?"

"No… I know where I belong. Why? Do you?"

"Lately, sort of. It's like, no one really notices if you're around or not, and you feel kind of inferior and useless and that maybe if you left, things might change." She was looking away from me.

"How many times have we had this conversation in the past decades? Bella, we love you. We notice when you are gone, and you are no less important than the others."

"Maybe not to Edward, but…"

"Not to Esme and I either. Bella, they all started somewhere in the family. They all started as the newest member, and none of them ever felt as strongly as you do about this. Well, Jasper was close, but Esme and I love you just as much as we love Edward or Rosalie. It doesn't matter how long or little you've been with us."

"If you had the choice to become a vampire when you did, would you still have become one?"

I thought about it, "No."

"Why not? It's like none of you understand my decision I made years ago."

"You already knew Edward, and loved him. You knew that you would be with him forever. None of us had any idea what was going to happen to us. We didn't know our other halves yet. We didn't know that this life would have led us to the love of our life."

"If you were to make a decision now, already knowing Esme and what she was, would you choose yes or no?"

"Yes. I would choose yes, just like you did. And I bet if you asked Alice or Emmett, they would say the same thing."

"Rose?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No, I think Rose would give up everything she has to be human again, but that's just a guess."

"I'm not going to ask her. Who knows how that will go down."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't either."

The girls walked back out with another bag each. "We got you and Esme something, too." Alice said to Bella. We stood up and kept walking into the next store they wanted.


	10. Shifting Vampire Human Horror

**Carlisle**

I walked inside behind my daughters, holding many of their bags. I dropped them all in the living room for them to sort out.

"Did you have fun?" Jasper smirked.

"Let's just say I'm glad that only has to happen once a year."

"We thought it was fun…" Alice said. She sounded offended.

"You know Carlisle; you really should take them out more often." Esme said.

"I don't see you going with the guys on their hunting weekends."

"That's because having a female around would ruin it for them." She raised her eyebrows.

"No it wouldn't…" Emmett disagreed.

"No, it wouldn't." Edward agreed with him.

"Right, because having me tell you what you can and cannot do it _so_ much fun." She rolled her eyes.

They all made eye contact, "Okay, I think you should both stick with what you know best. Shopping for you, and hunting for you." Edward said, motioning to us when he said it.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"However…" Jasper started. "The girls go shopping a lot more than we do our hunting trips…and also, if Esme came, she would ruin the strippers." He smirked.

"I hope he is joking…" Esme looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I can guarantee you that he is." I assured before kissing her cheek.

"How is hunting even fun?" Alice asked.

"How is shopping even fun?" Emmett asked.

"Swap for a day." Renesmee spoke quietly from the door way. No one had noticed her enter the house.

"What?" Jasper said.

"The girls go hunting and do everything you guys normally do, and you guys go shopping and do what they normally do."

"We'll consider it." Edward said.

"Grandpa, could I please talk to you?"

"Sure." I stood up.

"Could we go for a walk?" She glanced at Edward and Emmett. She knew them too well.

I nodded and we walked out the back door. "Hold on." She ran back inside and brought Esme back out with her.

"Why do I need to come?" She asked her.

"Protection." Renesmee answered.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Ness."

"Shh. Don't think about it until we're out of dad's gift."

"Okay, it's the colours of the rainbow from now on."

"Thank you." Ness smiled at her and we walked towards the river.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're far enough away now, right?"

"I think it's safe." I nodded.

We stopped walking and Renesmee looked around us.

"Waiting for someone?" Esme asked.

"No, just finding an escape route if necessary."

Esme couldn't hold back her quiet laugh.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is happening here?" I asked.

They made eye contact and Esme smiled and nodded as encouragement.

Renesmee took a deep breath. "Okay, grandpa, I was wondering if I could have some…medical advice...I guess. If it even falls under that. Actually, no I think it's just a medical opinion." She looked into the distance thinking about it.

"Continue." I gained her attention again.

"If I were to get pregnant…from Jacob…what species do you think the baby would be?" She said it slowly, making sure she was using the right words. This hit me hard. She wasn't old enough to be thinking about this yet.

"Are you telling me that you're pregnant?" I asked quickly, shocked.

"No, no." She said sincerely.

I sighed, "I don't think it should matter yet."

"Grandpa." She cocked her head to the side as if to ask if I were serious.

"You're not old enough."

"I've grown up. I'm an adult, believe it or not. Now I was tempted to go by the rules that you all did. Wait until marriage and all that, but neither Jacob nor I were born in those times. It's a lot harder to follow that tradition given the new ones taking place."

"You are too young."

"Carlisle. If she thinks she's ready, then let it be. What she is asking is what species you think a baby would be." Esme said.

I sighed, "I do not agree with this at all." I started, "But if you were to fall pregnant, I think the baby could be potentially very dangerous, given the mixture of genes. However, it may not carry the ability to shape shift, like Billy didn't. If it didn't carry this gene, then I would assume it would be a quarter vampire, and three quarters human."

"And if it did carry the shape shifting gene?"

"Then it could possibly be a shifting vampire human horror."

"Carlisle." Esme scolded my choice of words.

I rolled my eyes. "If it were to have the gene, and was able to shift, then it could be extremely dangerous. Shifters and vampires are natural enemies, remember.  
"Another possibility is if it carried the gene, and one would overpower the other."

"Meaning it could be a vampire, and lose the ability to shift, or shift and lose the vampire characteristics?"

"Correct. I haven't studied it, since you are definitely not old enough, so I cannot tell you any of this with confidence in my answers."

She stood in silence for a few seconds, taking it all in. "Okay, thank you." She smiled and hugged us before walking past and back towards the house.

"Ness?" I called her back. She walked slowly back.

"Yes?"

"If you were ever to fall pregnant, and the baby was dangerous, I hope you know the consequences of that." I said.

"What do you mean?" She walked back to her original position.

"We couldn't let it survive." I said softly.

"If I concealed it from human blood—"

I cut her off. "Ness. Even if we ourselves didn't kill it, the Volturi would."

She stared at the ground for a few seconds before shaking her head and snickering. She walked towards the house again.

"Ness? Renesmee?" I tried to stop her, but she continued her now inhuman run.

I looked at Esme face. She looked upset.

"Esme?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it just seems so wrong. Having us killing it, or the Volturi getting close enough to."

"It isn't really up for debate. If our secret is endangered—"

She placed her finger on my lips to hush me. "I know. And I know it isn't your decision, and you wouldn't want to kill it if the situation were to arise." She pushed me with slight force into a tree and stood on her toes, kissing me.

"Let's go home." She intertwined her fingers in mine and pulled me in the same direction Renesmee had gone.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Edward met us at the door when we got back home.

"Sorry?" Esme asked.

"She just came home close to tears and in the most upset mood I have seen her in a long time." He explained. "She's occupying her thoughts and won't tell Bella anything."

"I thought you said she wasn't…" I whispered to Esme.

"She said she wasn't." She replied just as quiet.

"I know this was about the species of a baby between her and Jacob. But what did you say, and is she pregnant?" Edward asked. We had walked into the living room where the others were listening.

"Well, she said she wasn't pregnant, but she shouldn't have been so sensitive to it if she weren't."

"Maybe she wants to be?" Rosalie suggested.

Bella walked down the stairs. "She just kicked me out and won't let me back in."

"I don't think she wants to be." Edward disagreed.

"Not after what Carlisle said, anyway…" Esme said quietly. "Oh, that wasn't supposed to sound so rude and full of attitude. Sorry."

"What did you say!?" Edward repeated again.

"I told her what might have to happen if she ever does fall pregnant with Jacob and it carries both genes."

"Which was?" Bella asked.

"That if it were dangerous, either we or the Volturi would have to kill it…"

"We would?"

I nodded, "It would be uncontrollable with both genes. If we didn't kill it, the Volturi would as soon as they knew of its existence. However, it might not carry the wolf shape-shifting gene, so it could potentially be more harmless than Renesmee is."

"What was your other theory again?" Esme asked.

"It's also possible that if it did have the shape-shifting gene, then one could be more dominant than the other."

"Explain for the less intelligent please?" Emmett asked.

"One gene could overthrow the other. If the vampire gene was stronger, than it could take on the vampire traits, and lose the ability to shape-shift. Or, if the wolf gene was stronger, than it could shape-shift, and lose the vampire characteristics. I think that if this was the case, it would lose the wolf gene before the vampire characteristics. It seems more logical."

Edward nodded, "So, if she isn't pregnant and doesn't want to be, then what's upsetting her so much? She knows how the vampire world works…"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

Esme peeled from my side and walked up the staircase. We all sat down and listened carefully.

She knocked quietly. "Renesmee?"

The door opened ajar, "What?"

"You know that Carlisle doesn't _want_ to kill it, right?" Esme asked her.

"Yes."

"Can you please be honest with me? Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Are you trying to be?"

There was silence.

"Ness?"

"I was thinking about it. That's all. I hadn't said a thing to Jacob about it. I've decided now that I don't want to risk it."

"Has Carlisle offended you in some way?"

"No. Can you please tell him I'm sorry?"

"For what?" Esme asked her.

"For asking."

"You don't need to apologise for asking, sweetheart. You wouldn't need to apologise even if you were pregnant. Ness, you need to think about yourself here, not anyone else."

Silence filled the house again.

"Subtle guys." Renesmee called down. "You could at least put the TV on or something."

"We like how unsubtle we are…" Emmett called back to her.

I knew Renesmee was rolling her eyes.

"So, have you…yet?" Esme whispered to her. I almost didn't hear it, but all my concentration was going into listening.

"No. I'm still a little hesitant, and Jacob doesn't want me to be thinking, or leaning. He wants me to be sure before we do anything."

"He's a gentleman." I could hear the proud smile in Esme's voice.


	11. The Vision

**Renesmee**

I went to sleep earlier than usual, and stayed in bed for hours after I woke up. Mum and grandma had both come up several times this morning, and I heard grandpa ask if he should or not. I knew what he had said shouldn't have upset me this much, but the idea of _my_ family having to kill one of their own if the situation were to ever arise, it broke my heart. And to think that I would be the cause of their sorrows afterwards, that killed me too.

I remember hearing the stories about mum's pregnancy with me. Grandpa, grandma, mum and dad tried to filter what I was told so I didn't hear anything that they thought may affect me, but it never worked when the others were telling me. I know what they all went through, the pain they experienced while watching my mother die and not being able to help, the agonizing thoughts they had when the Volturi was coming about losing me, or another family member.

Aunt Alice never told me anything about her vision that she had shown Aro, and I still thought about it all the time, wanting to ask again. She never told anyone.

I sat up and threw my blankets off me before putting a jumper on and walking downstairs.

"Aunt Alice?" I asked when I walked into the living room. "Can you tell me something?"

"Ness…" Dad shook his head when I looked at him.

"Why not?"

He hesitated, looking at Aunt Alice briefly, who was looking at her hands. She had seen it coming. "It's painful for her to remember."

"No, it's okay. I can tell her." Aunt Alice said quietly. Grandpa looked up at her from his book with a concerned look. He still wanted to know too, but he would never ask. He understood their reasons for not speaking of it, but I didn't. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Alice, you don't need to. You don't want to relive it."

"It's okay." She repeated. "Does anyone else want to hear about my mysterious vision? It's the only time I'm going to speak of it." Alice called out around the house.

Grandma appeared from the kitchen in silence. She sat down beside Grandpa.

"Yes, that mysterious vision." Dad said to her, replying to her thoughts.

Everyone was in the room within another few seconds and all sat down. I sat beside my mother.

Alice sat on the table in front of the couches. "Hello, and welcome to story time with Alice." She joked. "Sorry, joking makes it easier."

"You don't have to do this, sweetheart." Grandpa said.

"I want to." She claimed, although she didn't look convinced by her words. "Okay, so what would have happened is, when he looked at my "proof", I pulled my hand away because it didn't matter what I showed him, he still wouldn't change his decision. Then I told Jacob to leave before kicking Aro backwards. Two of his guards grabbed me and pulled me back, and they still had Jasper." She stopped and looked at Uncle Jasper before switching to Grandpa.

"Then Carlisle yelled at them to let me go and ran forwards. He jumped into the air, and Aro met him there." She stopped again, her voice breaking at the last word. "Carlisle's body dropped to the snow, and Aro landed gracefully, holding Carlisle's head." I gasped quietly, my stomach dropped. Everyone was shocked, apart from dad, who already knew. Grandma stood up and excused herself before exiting the room quickly.

"I knew that was going to happen…" Aunt Alice said.

Grandpa was taken by surprise by his almost death, but he was more concerned about grandma. That's what I hoped Jacob's and my relationship would be like forever. Always caring about the other more than our own lives. Putting each other first.

Grandpa stood up and followed her.

"We'll wait." Alice said after him.

Everyone talked quietly with each other about the recent information. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and I sat, listening to grandma and grandpa. I didn't hear any words, just a soothing voice from grandpa, trying to make his wife feel better.

After a few minutes, they returned to the room and sat down again. "Sorry." Grandma said.

"Don't be." Aunt Rose smiled at her before her eyes returned to Aunt Alice.

She continued telling us, and didn't seem to leave anything out at all. It was much harder for her to speak of Uncle Jasper's death, and I felt my stomach drop again. When she finally finished describing the whole event in great detail, I regretted asking. Aunt Alice and grandma were both very upset now, and it was my fault, in two different ways. For asking, and for being me.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the Volturi's, and I told you not to ask…" Dad said quietly.

"Edward." Mum scolded. "None of it is your fault honey." She said to me.

A few seconds of silence fell over us as everyone absorbed everything.

"What would we have done?" Aunt Rose broke the silence with a whisper.

"What?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"If Carlisle and Jasper d—weren't here anymore. What would we have done?" She expanded.

"Esme and Alice wouldn't be here right now. The family would have fallen apart. Everyone would be depressed. Basically, our lives would be ruined." Uncle Emmett said.

"Even though it didn't happen, I still feel like I want revenge…" She thought about it.

"Please don't be malicious." Grandpa said.

My eyes were tearing up again, but I never let them fall throughout the story, and I wouldn't now. "Are you kidding?" I asked him. "I think you need to re-evaluate your self-worth."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Excuse me?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen don't you dare speak to him like that." Dad warned me, hearing what I was going to say before it left my mouth. I stopped myself and stood, walking out of the room.

"Thank you Aunt Alice." I said as I passed her. I walked up the stairs, and then back down silently so they wouldn't know I was listening. Dad wouldn't be paying any attention at the moment.

"What was she going to say?" Mum asked him.

"Something that I will never forgive if she did. Especially to Carlisle or Esme."

"What are teenagers for?" Grandma said.

"Sorry about that." Dad said to grandpa.

"Oh, don't worry. She's just a temporary Rosalie." Grandpa joked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ouch." Aunt Rose said.

"Renesmee, _I_ didn't send you out of the room…" dad spoke at a normal volume. So he was listening after all.

I walked past the arch way and to the front door.

"Bye." Mum called.


	12. In The Living Room

**Carlisle**

"Maybe we shouldn't leave tonight. She's being too immature with her words. Her attitude is outstanding lately." Bella whispered to Edward.

"They can handle it." Edward assured her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They're all going away this weekend and the pack is going somewhere too, so we're Renesmee's parents for a few days…" Esme said.

"Thank for telling me in advance…" I joked.

"Alice said you didn't have anything on anyway…" She smirked.

I looked at Alice who stuck her tongue out at me.

"She's going to irritate me." I complained, but made it obvious that I wasn't being serious.

"Join the club…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Wait, why did no one tell me that none of you are home all weekend? Where are you all going?" I asked.

They all made eye contact, and all moved their gazes to Edward. He glanced at Esme before he moved his eyes to me. "We just decided we wanted to go somewhere. I knew neither of you had anything planned, and weren't going anywhere, so we decided to go. We're going to Norway."

"Okay…"

"Yeah, and this reminds me, we need to finish packing." Rosalie stood up, followed by her siblings. They all left the room.

"Want to explain that to me?" I asked Esme.

"Explain what?"

"Why Edward lied to me."

"No, I saw their tickets. They are going to Norway."

"I meant about the reason they're going. It isn't just because they felt like it." I stared into her eyes, and I saw her give in.

"I asked them to." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Well Renesmee was meant to go with them too, but she decided to be difficult and refuse. But I realised that the reason we haven't talked is because we could never find a time where we wouldn't be interrupted, or someone wasn't around."

"So you kicked them out? Why didn't we just go somewhere?" I asked.

She hesitated, "Well I decided it would be better at home. What if something was to happen? Another argument? I thought it would be a bit awkward being kept in a small room. Here we have different places to go to calm down."

"Did you tell them all of this? Rosalie?"

"No. Just that I thought we needed to talk about something privately, and I heard them all talking about going somewhere, so I gave them the chance. Why?"

"I just think that if Rosalie knew your reasoning to this, she would have refused to leave too."

She nodded in agreement. "That's why I avoided telling them why."

I grazed my lips against hers before kissing her softly. I placed a few more on her lips, each one harder than the previous. She placed her finger on my lips and pulled back.

"This weekend is to talk, remember."

"The _whole_ weekend? Why can't we start with something more…fun?"

"Because we're still here!" Emmett called down before laughing. I heard Jasper laugh too.

"I didn't realise how loud I was talking…" I whispered.

"I think they were concentrating hard to hear." Esme said before kissing my cheek and standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Ness. They're leaving soon and she probably wants to say goodbye."

I nodded and watched her walk out. I had already guessed that our talk wouldn't end well, and that was why I was avoiding it. I was a lot happier with Esme around, and I didn't want it to end again. Everyone else was much happier, too. Another thing I was worried about was Jasper going back into his shell, never talking much unless he was teasing Emmett. He never thought he belonged in our family, despite everyone reassuring him, but it seemed like he had forgotten about that now.

* * *

Within an hour, Renesmee and Jacob came back home and the others were leaving. They all walked out, and Alice motioned for Jasper to follow them. She turned around to me when they were all out of the room and she threw her arms around me. I returned the gesture, but I was confused as to why it was happening.

"Reliving that vision was hard for me, and I saw your death again as if it was real, and I was watching it. I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I replied with a sympathetic smile. She smiled back before hugging Esme.

"Sorry. I love you." Alice whispered.

"I love you too; now go before they leave without you." Esme smiled her familiar warm smile.

"Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

"That was strange…" I said.

"Self-worth…" Renesmee said before turning and pulling Jacob upstairs.

"Leave the door open!" I called to her.

"No!" She called back.

"Renesmee!" Esme yelled.

"Fine!"

"Why does she listen to you and not me?" I asked.

"I think it's because she's afraid of me more than you." Esme smiled.

"Isn't it normally the other way around?"

"Normally, yes, but you're too kind."

"Should I not be kind?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying—"

"Esme." I hushed her, placing my finger on her lips. I laughed softly. "I know."

She smiled and kissed me before Renesmee walked back down the staircase. She pulled Jacob swiftly past us and to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"The reservation for tonight. The pack doesn't leave until tomorrow morning, and dad told me to go to the reservation because you guys had plans." She said.

"Okay. Stay safe." Esme smiled.

"We have plans?" I asked once they left.

"I thought I forgot…I don't know what Edward was talking about."

"I think he was just buying us a night alone…" I smirked.

"Talking." Esme said sternly.

"It's only Friday, it's not the weekend yet." I objected.

"It is the weekend." She rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to get a hooker?" I joked.

She raised her eyebrows, "I could do better than any hooker out there…"

"Prove it." A devilish smile spread across my lips.

She unexpectedly pushed me against the wall and her lips crashed against mine. We kissed for a few minutes, and they became very intense.

"Oh my god! Yuck!" Renesmee covered her eyes.

Esme pulled away and turned around, fixing her sleeve. "I thought you went to the reservation…" Esme said, embarrassed.

"I did, but I forgot my phone charger…Now I am disgusted and won't ever be able to be kiss Jacob again." She moved her hands slowly from her eyes and peeked to see if we were apart. She dropped her hands completely when she saw we were.

"In the living room? Really!?"

"Technically, we weren't doing anything you haven't seen before." Esme defended.

"Oh! Never have I ever _seen_ THAT! Especially involving my family or grandparents!"

"Don't be so dramatic. You have seen us kiss before." I rolled my eyes.

She shook her head, "Not when both of your eyes are fully black and never more than a peck."

"Please, that was nothing." Esme said.

Renesmee didn't even know how to respond to that, "I'm staying on the reservation until everyone else gets back."

"The pack won't be there…" I said.

"I would rather be alone than with my horny grandparents." She turned around and went upstairs. She came back down a second later with her phone charger and another outfit before walking out quickly without another word.

"Well, that was embarrassing…" Esme said.

"On the bright side, she won't be coming back tonight." I winked.

"On the down side, she won't be coming back _ever_."

"Okay, can we please just forget what just happened and pick up where we were."

"Carlisle!"

"What?"

"She's disgusted! You do know that when children catch their parents doing that," She motioned to where we were just standing a few minutes ago. "They usually have trouble being intimate with their partners when they're older, right? I'm assuming it's the same with grandparents."

"We were kissing, not having sex!"

"It's all the same in her eyes apparently."

"Fine, you can talk to her about it tomorrow, but since she isn't coming back anytime soon, let's make use of this time." I pulled her to me and she tried to resist. "We're alone, there is a storm coming, and you're eyes have not returned to their topaz. Something tells me you are still interested in proving to me that you're better than a hooker…"

She gave in and grabbed my hand, pulling up to our bedroom.


	13. A Mess

**Carlisle**

Esme and I had been lying in bed all early morning before we heard the front door open and slam shut. Esme sprung up. She stood and put some clothes on before throwing a pair of sweat pants at me. I put them on and picked my shirt up off the floor.

"Ness?" Esme called as she opened our door.

"Esme, calm down. I don't even need Jasper to know how worried you are."

"She slammed the door."

"It could have been the wind, or just an accident."

She shook her head and walked out of the room. "Renesmee?"

I followed behind her, and we heard several things being thrown around. I heard something smash and walked quicker towards the sound in her room.

Esme opened the door and we walked in to find it a complete mess, as well as Renesmee. There was stuff all over the floor, a broken vase lying against the wall and a broken picture frame. Renesmee picked up a small figurine Bella had gotten her as a child and went to throw it at the wall. Esme ran and caught her arm, taking it from her hand. She put it back where it was before.

Renesmee still had tears streaming down her cheeks as she started to sob. She sank to the ground, and Esme sat down, holding her. She stroked her hair as she hushed her quietly.

The scene broke my heart. I left the room and stormed downstairs. I heard Renesmee call out, "Please, don't grandpa!"

She knew where I was going.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled, but I didn't listen. I walked out and ran to the reservation.

* * *

The wolves hadn't left yet, it was still morning. "Jacob!" I yelled as his back was to me.

"Shit…" I heard him say quietly. Two of his pack members stepped in front of him as a protective strategy. "It's okay guys." He dismissed them.

"What did you do?" I asked him in a cold voice.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she can't tell me anything because she too choked up with her own fucking tears!"

"Grandpa!" I heard Renesmee yell.

She and Esme both appeared at my side. "Please, please stop." She begged. Tears still trailed down her cheeks. She stood in front of me, blocking me off from him.

I was glaring at Jacob. "Go home Renesmee." I said, not wanting her to see us fight if it were to happen.

"No. Please grandpa."

"You are such a sook, Ness." Several of the pack members laughed.

A loud growl ascended through me. Esme stood in front of me and held my face. "Carlisle, look at me. Look at me, hey." My eyes moved to her hesitantly. "Stop this. You're scaring Renesmee, and your scaring me. Please, let's go home." I gave in to her words. I couldn't scare them. It was very rare that I became like this, and I don't think Renesmee had ever seen it.

I took a step back before turning and walking away.

"Grow the fuck up." Esme snapped at them, before she and Renesmee followed behind me. They called things out to Renesmee but I didn't quite understand them. My mind was occupied. I stopped instantly and turned back around. Esme caught my arm, "Wait. Wait for the others to get back." She whispered. She knew that it most likely wouldn't end well, and she knew I couldn't defend myself from several wolves at a time.

I turned around once again and walked at a quicker pace so I was in front of them and they couldn't try to calm me down.

* * *

"Carlisle, please stop. Talk to me." Esme begged as she followed me into our bedroom. Renesmee went to get a drink.

"What did he do to her?" I asked.

"They just had a very bad fight and he said some very offensive things. The pack was there, and they sort of joined in a bit."

"What offensive things?" I hadn't been this angry in years. It was a nice change in a way.

"They insulted us, the family. They mostly teased her for what she was. Now she thinks being a hybrid is a really bad thing, and she hates herself right now. That's all."

I was pacing back and forth, "What can I do?"

"Well first, you can calm down. Way down. Then we need to go downstairs and make her realise that what she is isn't bad, or strange."

"She _is_ strange. There are so few like her."

"So she isn't strange, she's unique. Special."

"Call Edward and Bella. I'm sure they'll want to know."

She shook her head, "They will come home, and Renesmee doesn't want that, I already asked her. She wants them to have fun without worrying about her. This is our responsibility until they get back in their own time."

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. Esme smiled and stepped towards me, arranging my locks. She kissed my nose and I smiled.

"Better?"

I took her hand and we walked back downstairs.

Renesmee was standing in front of the pantry. She heard us walk in. "I'm hungry, but I'm not hungry."

"Have you eaten this morning? Or last night?" Esme asked.

She thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"Then you _are_ hungry, you're just upset and you tend not to eat when you're upset." Esme walked to her and took some things out to prepare for her.

Renesmee sat down on one of the stools at the island. I sat down beside her. "Did he try anything?"

"No, grandpa. He's a good person."

"Obviously not as good as we thought…"

"He was just angry."

"So was I, and Esme left…That's how bad it was."

"Carlisle." Esme warned.

"It wasn't like that. I was a little offended by his words."

"A little? You're whole room looks like a rubbish tip…"

"Yeah, I'll clean it up later."

"Renesmee?" Jacob called as he opened the front door.

Renesmee got up and walked out quickly, towards Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't go with the pack."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather make sure you're okay, and apologise, and see if I can fix it."

"I'm listening."

"Can we maybe go somewhere more private? I know Carlisle and Esme are here."

"I'm perfectly comfortable here…"

He sighed, "Okay. Sit down please."


	14. Arguments

**Esme**

We waited until Renesmee had gone to sleep before we decided to stop putting off the inevitable. We had talked for hours, and now we weren't. We argued again. I didn't even remember what it was about anymore, but I think he did. He had gone out to hunt and calm down, and I was left roaming the house on my own. I checked in on Renesmee several unnecessary times.

I was upset, very upset. I hated fighting with my soul mate. It hurt, physically. My chest ached whenever we as so much as raised our voice at each other. Alice had called last night saying they were coming back early. I hadn't realised it was morning by now, and they would probably be in Seattle.

I walked past Renesmee's room for the hundredth time when I heard her call quietly for me. I entered, "Yes sweetie?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"You haven't stopped walking around for hours, and I can't hear grandpa anywhere. Did you fight?"

I knew it would only hurt her more to know the truth, so I lied, "No, honey. He just went to hunt. He was very thirsty."

"He went the other day, didn't he?" She asked.

"Not properly…" I lied again.

"Okay…" She didn't sound convinced, but she was leaving it at that. I smiled and walked back out, closing the door again. When I turned around and looked down the staircase, Carlisle was standing at the bottom.

"You lied to her…"

"I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already is."

"I can hear you!" She yelled out to us.

I glared at Carlisle before walking back into her room. "Sorry."

"What are you arguing about this time?" She had her phone in her hands.

"Are you texting Rose?" I avoided the question.

"Maybe…"

"Ness put the phone down. Please. This is not Rosalie's business."

"I already sort of sent it…"

My phone rang then, and when I got it out of my pocket, it was Rosalie, as I suspected.

I smiled at Renesmee before walking back out.

"Hello?"

"You are joking. Tell me Ness is lying." Rosalie said.

"I'm fine, Rose. How are you?" I rolled my eyes, although she couldn't see.

"Don't avoid my questions."

"Don't ask them. Rosalie this is none of your business and you have no right to get involved." I said coldly.

She was silent for a few seconds. "Fine." She hung up. I was stupid to think she would stay out of it, because Carlisle, who was listening still from the bottom of the staircase, took his ringing phone from his pocket.

"What?" He said without a greeting.

I could hear Rosalie on the other end. "What are you fighting about now?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Carlisle—"

He hung up the phone. "Can we please just discuss this calmly and sort it out before they get back? We have about an hour."

I didn't answer.

"Esme?"

I was still silent.

"Do you not want to sort it out?" He asked, sounding very hurt.

"Did I leave?" I asked, walking down the steps.

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. You did."

"You did last time." He defended.

"Let's call it even." I suggested.

He nodded, "Do you even remember why we were arguing again?"

I took a few seconds before shaking my head.

"Neither do I…" He admitted before kissing me.

"Why does think keep happening?" I asked.

He played with my hand mindlessly. "I think it has something to do with not getting away for a very long time. We tend to become less calm when we've been stuck in a house with 7 other vampires for an extending period of time."

I smiled and stepped closer to him, sealing the small gap between us. I kissed him several times, each one more urgent than the last. When my breathing started to become heavier, I pulled away, placing my finger on his lips. "Remember what happened yesterday?"

He smiled, "Yesterday was a very good night."

"In the evening…" I expanded. He knew that I was talking about Renesmee seeing us, but he played dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should demonstrate it…"

"Hey," I slapped his arm, "Behave."

He smirked and I laughed at him. Renesmee exited her room slowly at the top of the stairs. She looked down at us and saw how close we were standing. "Oh, so it wasn't serious?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Oh…I should probably text Aunt Rose…she's a little irritated that she doesn't know anything and that she isn't here to stop it."

"Well, we could always play a little game with them. Of course it wouldn't work on Edward or Alice, but the others it would." I smirked.

"What game?"

"Carlisle and I can pretend to be having a full blown argument when they come inside and you can be sitting on the couch looking terrified. It would hilarious to see their reactions."

"Oh my god, you are my saviour, grandma!"

"You want to make it even more realistic?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Renesmee said excitedly.

"You get to slap me, Esme."

"What? No."

"It could even trick Alice and Edward if you do." He said.

I thought about it.

"He can take it." Renesmee said.

"Fine." I smiled at her. She smiled wide and walked back into her room. We heard the shower turn on a few seconds afterwards.

"I wouldn't have agreed to do it if didn't make her so happy to think about tricking them." I said.

"Like she said. I can take it." He winked at me before kissing me again. "I deserve it anyway."

I pulled away from him. "Carlisle Cullen, don't you ever say or think that."

"Esme—"

"No. I know what it's like to be hurt for every mistake you made, or that was blamed on you. No one ever deserves that."

His face softened, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Something else is bothering you…"

"No." He shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He kissed me again.


	15. Drives, Walks, It's All The Same

**Esme**

We heard the cars turn up the long driveway, so we quickly ran downstairs. Renesmee sat down where she decided was best.

"Wait, what are we arguing about?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know…"

"You think he's cheating. You've thought it in the past, so it shouldn't be too hard." Renesmee said.

I nodded and Carlisle rolled his eyes, remembering it when it was real.

We heard doors close so I started it.

"I cannot believe you Carlisle!"

"Esme, it was one night!" He yelled back. It sounded so real, and I liked how he decided to pretend that he did cheat on me.

They all entered the house quickly; Rosalie was ahead of the rest of them.

"ONE FUCKING NIGHT!?" I yelled.

"Yes, technically, it was!" He threw some of his natural logical thinking in too, making it even more realistic.

I stepped forwards and slapped him before Rosalie and Emmett pulled us apart. I peaked at Renesmee out the corner of my eye. She was hiding her smile with her hand, making it look like she was shocked.

"Fuck you, Carlisle!"

"I can get a hooker for that." He said, more quietly.

Edward broke out into a very loud, hysterical laugh. All of the others looked at him in horror before Jasper caught on. "Oh, I was wondering what was happening with the arguing yet no feelings of anger." Jasper laughed.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't hold it in anymore." Edward said between his laughs. Carlisle, Renesmee and I broke into laughter with them.

Emmett let go of Carlisle and stepped backwards in confusion. "What is going on?"

The five of us were still laughing and Rosalie took a few steps back. "You bitches!" She caught on.

She punched my arm.

"I'm still confused!" Emmett said.

"They were acting." Alice said.

"And it was a terrible joke, considering what's been happening recently…" Bella shot us warning glances. She wasn't in a good mood.

I tried to stop my laughs. "I'm sorry Bella, but it made her happy." I said.

"Don't you think the slap was a little too far?" Rosalie asked.

"It was his idea." I pointed to Carlisle.

"And she approved." He pointed to Renesmee.

"Okay, enough." Alice hushed everyone and she slapped Jasper's arm to stop him. He winced and quieted down. "Why can I smell dog? I thought they left yesterday."

"They did." Renesmee answered.

"Jacob just left earlier this morning…" Carlisle said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"An unnecessary story." Renesmee nodded and gave me a grateful smile for not saying anything.

"You're all hiding something…" Edward said.

"Yes. They were really fighting before you came, but they fixed it already." Renesmee said.

"That's not it. It's got to do with Jacob."

She hesitated, and it was then that he knew he was right. "You're a terrible liar. You got that from your mother."

Bella nodded, "True."

"What is it? What did he do?"

I slipped, and my thoughts went straight to where he wanted them.

"He what?" Edward's face suddenly flashed with fury as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Who slipped?" Renesmee asked.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you better tell me everything right now."

She sighed, and repositioned herself before she started telling them. She was leaving something out; I just didn't know what it was.

"And you just forgave him?" Bella asked when Renesmee finally finished.

"Girl, you've got to sort out your priorities. Chicks before dicks…" Rosalie said.

"That doesn't really count here Rose; there are males in this family too…"

"Well, family before…men…ily, what?" She laughed at herself with Alice.

Renesmee smiled. "But he is family…"

Emmett groaned. "He's a pet…"

"Pet's count as family to normal people, and he isn't always a dog!"

"Carlisle, did you say he left his morning?" Bella asked.

He nodded, "When I did."

"You left?" Jasper asked him.

Carlisle looked to me for help, but I had nothing. "This conversation isn't about him."

"We'll come back to it." Bella nodded.

"If you two were arguing last night, what were you and Jacob doing?" Edward questioned her.

"Uh…"

Edward stood up and stormed out a second later, throwing something across the room as he left.

"What did I miss?" Bella asked.

Renesmee went red and dropped her face into her hands.  
Rosalie gasped loudly, "Did you!?"

Renesmee peaked up at her.

"Before marriage!?"

"We were raised in different times to you!" Renesmee defended.

Carlisle sat staring at me with an angry expression.

"What? I didn't know." I said.

"If we weren't arguing it wouldn't have happened…"

" _You_ started the argument."

" _This_ is turning into an argument."

"Then don't make it one Carlisle!"

He took his arm from around me and rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands for a few seconds.

There was complete silence in the room as they all stared at us.

"Sorry…"

Bella decided to take the attention back off us, thankfully. "So, you had sex with Jacob?"

"This is a very uncomfortable conversation."

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Renesmee nodded.

"Did you give consent?"

"Mum!"

"Sorry. I was just making sure."

"In all the years you've known Jacob, has he ever once done anything disrespectful against someone's wishes?"

"Yes." Bella answered easily. "Several times. With me, with Edward, with his pack."

"Okay, well you were supposed to say no. He's not the same as he was years ago. He's matured. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going upstairs." Renesmee stood up and disappeared up the staircase.

Carlisle and I were still sitting, separated.

Silence overcame us again, and Edward appeared back in the room, visibly calmed down.

"Edward—"

"No Bella. I've accepted it. It's okay. I'll survive, and so will he."

"Good." She smiled at him.

"Now we get to talk about this situation." He motioned to Carlisle and I.

"There is no situation." I denied.

"Well, there is…"

"No, Edward, there isn't. I would appreciate if you left it to us and didn't involve yourself in something that has nothing to do with you." I snapped.

"Esme…" Carlisle warned.

I stood up and picked my keys up from the table. Alice followed me out quickly. She got in the passenger seat of the car when I got in the drivers.

I didn't move the car. "Alice, please."

"No. I know you desperately want to let it all out. So when we drive far enough away, I'll be here to support you when you do."

"I don't need—"

"Drive." She insisted. "I'll even put my seat belt on if you want."

"No." I pulled out of the driveway and drove quicker than usual for me.

* * *

When we were a quarter way to Seattle, I pulled over. "Can I please just drive you home?"

"Talk, cry, sit in silence for hours. I'm going to be here, whatever you choose to do. Pretend I'm not here if you have to."

"You really don't need to do this."

"I want to. You're my mother Esme, and my best friend. I'm not going to sit at home and wait for you to finally return, letting you fall apart on your own again. If you're in this, I'm in this. We're all in this."

"It has nothing to do with any of you." I said, resting my head against the steering wheel. I felt like I had a headache.

"It doesn't matter. We're here for you and for Carlisle."

"Can vampires get migraines?"

"Well, I do when I try to see things too difficult, or impossible. I don't know if it's normal for you."

I sighed and closed my eyes. She sat there in silence, staring at the road in front of her.

I felt sobs rise in my throat, but I didn't want to let them out with Alice here. I looked so weak right now. One of the back doors opened, and it startled me. When I lifted my head, I caught Jasper's scent.

"You guys were easy to find, even in a car."

"I opened my window for you, idiot." I could hear the smirk in Alice's voice.

"Thanks." He kissed her cheek.

Silence again. I lay my head back on the steering wheel.

I decided I wanted to go for a walk, so I got out of the car.

Alice and Jasper did too. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"A walk. I would say you're welcome to join me, but I figure you're coming either way."

"Correct." Alice walked swiftly towards the forest, a few steps behind me. Jasper was at her side.


	16. What Is Happening?

**Carlisle**

I shouldn't have let Esme go. I should have stopped her, or gone with her. Now I didn't know where she was, what she was doing, how she was feeling. I hated being away from her when she was upset, especially when it was because of me.

"Edward, are they close? Can you hear them?"

Edward shook his head.

I sighed. They had been gone for a few hours now.

"If they're not back by tonight, we'll have to set up a search party…" Emmett said.

Rosalie had yelled at me several times, and tried to comfort me. Bella had been there for support the whole time. Edward was picking my brain, and Emmett was waiting for something to happen. Rose to yell again, me to fall apart, or speak, or anything. Renesmee came out of her room once. She hugged me for a while, and she had something to eat before she returned to her room.

Jasper had left shortly after Esme. I asked him to go find her, make sure she was okay, tell her I was sorry. Calm her down and keep her happy. I didn't know if he was successful, because they still weren't back.

I had gotten up and stared at the driveway several times for minutes at a time, waiting for her to get back.

I was pacing now.

"Why don't you go look for her?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sure that would go down well. She'd probably just tell me to go fuck myself and leave her alone."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Bella tried.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I'm winging it here. We all know how bad I am at this."

I smiled weakly and continued my pacing, "Thank you for trying."

"My pleasure." She smiled.

I paced for another hour before I heard tires turn up the driveway, off of the main road.

"Is that her?"

"It's Jasper and Alice, but not Esme…"

I waited until the car came into view before walking out onto the front porch. "Where is she?" I asked when Jasper stepped out and opened Alice's door.

"In the forest between here and Seattle. We're going back to her, just had to bring the car back. She said she wanted some time alone." Jasper explained.

"She's really upset." Alice added.

"I'm coming with you."

They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Carlisle—"

"No. Take me to my wife." I cut Jasper off.

He nodded and motioned for me to follow. We ran through the trees quickly.

"She refused to listen when I told her that you said you were sorry, and she's a mess." Jasper said as we ran.

"She cried for a solid 2 hours." Alice expanded.

"Has she said anything?"

"She kept asking, "Why does this keep happening" again and again. She repeated "He deserves better" a thousand times too. Other than that, not many words have been spoken." Alice said.

* * *

When we finally reached Esme, I moved out from the trees a step behind Alice and Jasper.

She was sitting with her back against her tree. Alice walked over and sunk beside her, whispering something inaudible, and putting her arms around her. After a few minutes, Alice stood up. "Jasper and I will go hunt. We'll stay close." She assured Esme as she grabbed Jaspers hand and walked away.

I moved closer to Esme and sat down in front of her. I looked into her eyes. They craved tears. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She didn't reply, only stared at the ground in the space between us.

"Do I need to call Carmen and Eleazar?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I was a little shocked with Renesmee, and I wasn't thinking about anything else. I didn't mean to upset you, love."

She looked up at me slowly.

"You look exhausted."

"Gee, thanks." She said snidely. She stood up and started to walk away.

I shot up and appeared in front of her. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Esme, please."

"Carlisle, I don't—"

"Listen. Please. Esme, I don't know why this keeps happening, but we will find out, and we will solve it. I do not deserve better than you. There is nothing on this planet that is better than you. I love you, Esme, and I promise, I'll watch what I say from now on."

"Carlisle, I don't feel very well."

"What?"

Her eyes were becoming unfocused and she stumbled back a little before collapsing. I caught her. "Esme! Look at me." I was panicked. This isn't supposed to happen.

Alice and Jasper appeared a second later.

"What happened!?" Jasper asked, frantic.

"She said she didn't feel well, and then she fell."

"Oh my god. Get her back to the house!" Alice stressed.

I lifted her up in my arms and darted towards home. Jasper and Alice were right on my heels. I heard Alice dial Edward's number. She told him to research it right now.

* * *

I had laid Esme on our bed. She looked like she was sleeping. I didn't know what was happening, or what was wrong. I was left lying helplessly beside her. I ran my fingers lightly over her cheek ever so often, but she didn't wake.

"Esme, please. Come back to me please." I begged quietly.

All of the others were researching. Renesmee was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It had been at least an hour since we got her home, and the only thing that changed was the darkness under her eyes. It was like she was too thirsty, and was losing colour. When was the last time she fed?

"I might have found something!" Bella said loudly. I heard a chair move and she appeared in the door way with a large book in her hand. Edward appeared behind her.

"It says that this has happened before. Everything's the same. The unfocused eyes, the feeling unwell, collapsing. This says it's caused by extreme mental exhaustion. It says she should wake within hours of the collapsing, but she'll be weak and confused. She'll need to avoid as much stress as possible, and needs to rest for several days." Bella read from the book.

"Is that all?"

Bella read forward, "Blah blah, irrelevant, completely off topic. Ah, she needs to feed as much as possible to keep energy up, and she shouldn't be moving too much, in case she collapses again. If she feels unwell again, we should seek medical help."

"Yes, have a vampire seek medical help. That's smart, considering not many doctors are aware of our kind, except for Carlisle." Edward rolled his eyes.

"So, do you think this is it, or keep looking?" Bella asked me.

"You can stop." I nodded. "Thank you."

"If she doesn't wake within a few hours like this says, we'll continue or search." Bella said before she turned and walked out again.

Edward lingered for a few seconds, staring at Esme, before he followed after Bella.

I made myself comfortable beside her again. I kissed her forehead; my arms were still holding her. I lay my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.


	17. She Got Up

**Carlisle**

"Should we start looking again?" Bella asked me.

"Wait another few hours." I said quietly. I was looking at Esme's peaceful face.

Edward tugged on Bella's hand and motioned to Rosalie and Alice. They all walked out, leaving me alone with Esme again.

"Esme, please wake up? Please love." I dropped my head on her stomach.

I laid there motionless for about 10 minutes before I felt movement. I shot up in time to see Esme's eyes futter open weakly.

"Esme? Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay." I kissed her instantly.

Edward appeared at the door, "Emmett! Bring up some blood." He ordered.

I heard a few things move downstairs before Emmett came up, holding a glass of dark animal blood.

He walked forwards and passed it to me. I placed it on the bedside table and waited until Esme's eyes focused. "What happened? We were fighting."

"And then you didn't feel well, and you fell. You've been almost sleeping for a few hours."

"Sleeping?"

"It was extreme mental exhaustion." Edward said.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her. "It's my fault."

She lifted up her hand and placed a finger on my lips. She smiled weakly, "No it's not."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel…weak."

"Unwell?" Edward asked.

"No." She shook her head slightly.

I picked the glass back up and held it to her, "Drink."

She took the glass and smelt the blood. "Did you hunt for me?"

"Emmett did." I said.

She turned her head to where he was still standing, "Thank you." She smiled.

He grinned back. "No problem." He walked out then.

She sipped at the blood, not too interested in drinking it. "Do I have to drink all of it?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "Please."

"So, how did you know what happened to me?" She asked quietly.

"I had all of them research. Renesmee and I didn't leave your side for a while. She had to get some sleep, but I never left."

Esme looked at Edward briefly, and he smiled and stood up. He closed the door behind him as he walked out.

Esme skulled the rest of the blood and put the glass down. "Lay with me?"

I smiled and moved to lie beside her. She snuggled up to my side and closed her eyes.

"Now, you have to drink plenty of blood, you need a lot of rest, and you need to avoid stressful situations for a while."

"Am I allowed to clean the house?"

"No." I said. "The book said you shouldn't move around too much in case you collapse again."

"What if I feel strong enough?"

"No, sorry love, but I'm not letting you take any chances."

She nodded slightly. "Okay."

I kissed her head and closed my eyes too.

"Wait, so I can't stand or I can't move at all?"

Edward appeared, "No no no. That's not rest. That's disturbing and is too…active."

"Sorry Edward." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Don't do it." He said before walking back out.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something else we could be doing right now…"

"What—oh…No Esme. No chances. Edward is right, it's too active."

* * *

Esme lay completely still for hours, and I was just as motionless.

"Carlisle? Sam is here to see you…" Alice said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." I said. She turned and walked out.

"Esme, I'm going to go downstairs, and I'll be back soon okay?" I asked quietly.

"Can I lay down downstairs?" She asked me.

"Yeah, come on."

She rolled off me and I moved around to her side. I assisted her up and walked down the staircase slowly, making sure I could catch her if she were to fall.

"Carlisle, I can hold myself up."

"Can someone please get her more blood?" I asked as she sat down.

I walked to the front door where Sam was standing with Paul and Jared on his flanks.

"Hello Sam. Paul, Jared." I nodded.

"Carlisle, I just came to apologise for my packs behaviour the other day. I can assure you, it won't happen again."

"Thank you."

Leah and Seth walked out from the trees. They stopped dead when they saw us.

"This is a friendly visit, right?" Leah asked.

Sam nodded, so they walked up the steps and smiled at me before they walked inside.

"They just let themselves in?" Jared asked. "They shouldn't do that."

"They're a welcomed part of our family. Any of you are welcome inside our home." I said.

"We heard Esme was sick." Paul said.

I stared at him for a second before nodding, "She is."

"I didn't know vampires could get sick."

"Neither did we. We think it's extreme mental exhaustion." I said.

He nodded to show he understood.

"Well, we hope she gets better soon." Sam nodded.

"Thank you."

"Let's go." He said to the guys behind him. They ran off in their human forms.

"What was that about?" Seth asked when I walked back to Esme's side.

"Seth, you can't just ask. It might not be any of your business." Leah nudged him.

"He was just apologising for the other day."

"What happened the other day?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing happened…" Renesmee said. Jacob was sitting beside her, and she looked at him.

Rosalie stared at them, "Why were they apologising then?"

"They were being very rude to Renesmee and Carlisle." Esme said.

"All is forgotten." Renesmee said, giving me a warning glance.

"Oh right, we already talked about it." Rosalie said. Emmett nodded, remembering it.

I nodded.

"If you didn't spend so much time with the dickheads you wouldn't get so offended all the time." Bella said.

"Those 'dickheads' are my friends and I would appreciate it if you were nice." Renesmee snapped at her.

"Renesmee, do not talk to your mother like that." Edward said sternly.

She turned to Jacob. "Reservation?"

"Sure…" He looked like he didn't know what to do.

Seth and Leah stood up when they did.

"We hope you feel better soon, Esme." Leah said.

"Yeah, love ya." Seth agreed.

They walked out quickly, catching up to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Bye then." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers…" Esme smirked.

"Tell me about—oh…We're nothing like that, are we?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed weakly, "No, you're not."

Esme sipped the blood Emmett had given her.

"Do you have a shift any time soon?" She asked me.

"No, I took more time off."

"Okay…"

"Do you want me to have a shift?" I asked suspiciously.

She hesitated, "I was just wondering."

"She wants to clean the house because she thinks it's a mess. There is literally like 3 things out of place…" Edward said to her.

"It's not spotless…" She said.

"Don't stress about it." I said. "I'll get it later."

"I can do it."

"I'm not letting you up." I said sternly.

She rolled her eyes and ran her hand through my hair.

"You need to hunt. You're eyes are really dark."

"I'm fine."

"Carlisle, you can hunt. We'll keep an eye on her. I promise, she won't get up." Rosalie said.

I hesitated.

"Carlisle you should go." Jasper agreed with Rosalie.

I kissed Esme's forehead and stood up. "She doesn't leave that couch until I get back, okay?"

Rosalie nodded.

* * *

I hunted as quickly as I could and decided against hunting for Esme. Emmett had gotten quite a lot. He claimed he was on a roll.

When I walked inside, Esme looked like she was sleeping, but her breathing was unsteady. Bella and Edward were talking quietly in the corner of the room. Rosalie walked back in with more blood for Esme.

"She hasn't moved, and she was having trouble breathing." Rosalie whispered to me very quietly.

"I'm fine." Esme said, hearing the almost inaudible report

I knelt down in front of her and kissed her. She smiled and touched my cheek. "You didn't need to rush."

It was then that I noticed some things had moved, and something had been picked up off the floor, although I couldn't remember what was there before. "You cleaned, didn't you?"

"No…" She lied.

"You are a terrible liar. Rosalie, I said she wasn't to get up."

"I know, but she threatened me. I stood with her the whole time and I was ready to catch her."

"You threatened her?" I asked Esme.

A guilty look crossed her face, "I just needed to do _something_."

"Read a book, listen to your music, watch a movie, don't get up and walk around when you're weak." My voice was harsher than I wanted it to be.

"Carlisle," Edward hushed, "She did great."

"Tell me that when she collapses again." I snapped.

"Carlisle," Esme touched my cheek again. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I didn't fall, and I laid down again as soon as I was finished."

"It was risky and I don't want you to do it again."

"Okay, I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't do anything risky again." She moved forward and kissed me once.


	18. Choking

**Esme**

I had moved back to the bedroom, and Carlisle had to go into the hospital. He said they had a minor emergency and didn't have anyone else to go, so he made me promise again not to get up and he sent Alice in to watch over me.

She and Jasper were sitting on the love seat in the corner and laughing about something.

Alice's laughter was soothing, and I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment, but it became difficult to breathe again.

I hadn't stopped taking causal human breathes the whole time since I had woken up, and it had become so much of a habit over the past few days. It felt like I was choking, and my airways were blocked or something. I pulled myself into a sitting position as I couched and struggled to get air or words through me. Jasper and Alice were at my side in a quarter of a second. "Call Carlisle!" Alice yelled downstairs.

Edward and Bella appeared, Bella holding a phone to her ear. Bella waiting until it started ringing before she passed it to Edward. He knew what was happening through our thoughts.

I felt like I was suffocating, dying. This shouldn't be happening, not to a vampire. I don't even need oxygen. Why was this affecting me?

Edward was talking quickly, "Emmett! Blood!" He yelled before talking to Carlisle again.

A few more words were exchanged and then Edward hung up, giving the phone back to Bella. "He'll be here soon."

Edward moved over to me and placed his fingers against my wrist. I don't have a pulse or a heartbeat, so what are you checking?

"I'm just making sure…" He said quietly to me.

Whatever was happening, it was actually hurting. I would be crying if it were possible.

"What did Carlisle say to do?" Bella asked him.

"He doesn't know because he doesn't know what's wrong. This shouldn't happen, she's a vampire. That's why he told me to check for a pulse. We just have to try calming her down until he gets here." He spoke to her quickly.

Alice looked terrified, Jasper and Bella looked helpless, and Edward was just confused.

Rosalie walked in quickly, she had been hunting. Emmett followed behind with fresh blood in a glass. His face turned from confused to terrified once he saw me struggling. Rosalie froze.

Another few minutes, and Carlisle flashed through the door. He was beside me immediately.

"Give him space Alice." Edward said quietly.

Jasper pulled Alice backwards. They all moved out of the way as Carlisle looked into my eyes. "Esme, calm down, okay?"

Why was I still trying to breathe? I didn't need to, so why was this hurting and why did my body feel the need to take air in?

I tried to calm myself, to compose my thoughts, but nothing I did worked too well.

Carlisle placed his hands lightly on the outside of my throat, feeling for anything unusual. He checked inside my mouth and throat. He didn't find anything.

"Stop trying to breathe, love. I know it's hard after doing it nonstop for days, but try to stop." Carlisle said quietly. I tried, and it was hard, but I managed to stop, at least for a little while.

"Good, sweetheart." He smiled at me, but I could see the fear in his eyes. "Out." He said to the others.

Alice hesitated but Jasper pulled her with him. It was just him and I now, and I let go of my concentration and took another breath.

"Don't let yourself breathe, okay? Stop it again."

I nodded and tried, concentrating hard. Once I calmed myself again and stopped taking in air, he pushed me gently backwards and I lay back down. He picked up the glass Emmett had left and passed it to me. "Drink."

I stared at him for a few seconds with fear in my eyes.

"I know, you don't know if you can swallow, just try. Please?"

I took the glass and hesitated before taking a sip. I did get it down, but I coughed afterwards. Then I took another breath, and I panicked. Nothing happened though. I breathed normally, like I had been over the past few days. It was easy, natural.

"Holy shit." I breathed.

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I don't know what just happened, but I think you're okay now."

I smiled weakly, "Thank you."

"Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, "I was listening to Alice's quiet laugh, and it was soothing, and then I couldn't breathe."

"Maybe it's just another symptom of whatever happened to you." He said.

I nodded.

"I love you." He kissed me once.

"I love you too."

Alice knocked on the door and walked in when Carlisle allowed her to.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, her voice frantic.

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you honey."

"What happened?" She turned to Carlisle.

"I don't know." He was still looking at me. "But it's over now and we should not worry about it or it will stress her."

I took another sip and avoided their eyes.

"Okay, well Jasper wants to hunt."

"Stay safe." Carlisle said before she walked out.

"I'm stressing you." I said.

"No—"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Esme, I am fine. I'm a little bit anxious, but don't worry yourself because of it."

I leant forward and kissed him with as much passion as I let myself feel. He returned the kiss and balanced above me. I put the glass down on the nightstand without breaking the kiss and put my arms around his neck.

"Esme, I don't—"

I placed my finger over his lips and looked into his eyes, "It's okay."

"You couldn't breathe minutes ago…"

I ignored that and reunited my lips with his.

"If this doesn't work…"

"Don't hate yourself for it. But I'm almost certain that it will." I whispered.

He kissed from my ear down my neck and to my collarbone before returning to my lips. I moaned into his mouth as it got very intense, and I knew he was smirking.

* * *

I lay against his chest for hours as he played with my hair mindlessly. "I told you it would be okay." I whispered.

"I didn't trust myself."

"What? Did you think you would hurt me? Carlisle, I'm getting stronger by the hour, I don't think you could have done much damage."

"I still didn't trust myself."

I smirked and sat up, leaning on my elbow. I stared at him for a while.

"What?"

I kissed him again, with much more force than I had before. I did feel a lot stronger now.

I climbed on top of him, straddling him, and kissed him again and again.

He growled quietly as his eyes turned to their desirous black. I laughed lightly at his rising growls and nuzzled his neck.

"This isn't fair." He said quietly as I returned to his lips. "You're impossible to resist."

"That's the way I like it." I laughed again.

A knock on the door stopped me and I groaned as I rolled off him. He sighed and allowed entry.

Emmett walked in, "Oh…sorry…I was just bringing more blood." He put it on the nightstand and walked out quickly. "Continue…" He laughed as he closed the door.

"Thank you!" I called out to him.

"I think we need to get away for a weekend. No interruptions, just you and me." Carlisle smirked.

"Sounds wonderful. Let's go right now." I joked.

"We have to wait until you have full strength back."

"Carlisle, it was mental exhaustion, not anything serious. I've rested for days, and I'm pretty sure last night fixed it all. I actually feel completely fine."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "I do."

"And you're not just saying that so we can go and have a weekend away? Your desire isn't clouding your judgment?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm being honest with you here."

He smiled, "Okay. I'll make plans at work. "Is there a particular weekend you would like to go?"

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Fine. This weekend."

I smiled and kissed him again before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a shower. You are more than welcome to join me." I smirked and walked into the bathroom. He followed me.


	19. Lingerie

**Carlisle**

We had been driving for hours and Esme was getting restless. I took her hand and kissed it, "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"It has been a surprise for days." She complained. "Even Alice wouldn't tell me."

"That's because she knows you won't enjoy it as much if you're expecting it."

"Are we close?"

"Very." I assured.

Another half an hour passed before I pulled into a long driveway. When we pulled up to the house, I got out and ran around to her side. I opened her door and she stepped out quickly. Her eyes immediately went to the cabin that was tucked away in the forest. We were in Canada now.

I had 3 different places to choose from, and the girls helped me pick which one Esme would like the best.

It was an extraordinary beautiful log cabin of medium size. She gasped as she stared at it. "It's so beautiful. How did you find this?"

"It was difficult, but I eventually did, and now it's yours."

"Mine?"

I nodded, "I bought it for you. The girl said you would love it."

"I think love is an understatement…"

"Go look around; I'll bring the bags in."

She smiled and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me a few times. "Thank you. You treat me too well."

"No such thing." I kissed her once more and she let go. She walked to the cabin slowly, admiring everything about it.

My phone rang as I opened up the trunk of my car. "Alice?"

"You're on speaker. Does she love it?"

"She thinks it's magnificent. Thanks girls."

"No problem!" They said happily.

"Now, Carlisle. Don't panic, but Esme will be a little hesitant tonight. I…um, replaced something in her bag…"

"What?"

"Let's just say she only has one outfit and a lot of lingerie…"

"Alice! You know Esme isn't like that."

"I'm not apologising, you'll love it. I'm just telling you that she will be terrified for you to see her."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, thanks Alice."

"Have fun!" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Call if anyone needs anything."

"We will." Rosalie said.

I hung up and carried the bags inside.

It didn't take me long to find Esme, she was looking at the artworks in the living room. I walked over to the fire place and put wood onto it before lighting it.

When I stood up, Esme had turned around and was looking at me.

"You know, it just hit me. We're together, _alone_ , for a _whole_ weekend."

"Mm, no interruptions, no laughing from the others, no one to care for…" I stepped forward and slid my arms around her waist. I kissed her gently, teasingly.

"Torture…" She whispered.

"There's a lake behind the house…" I said. "Want to swim?"

"That sounds great. I'll be out in a minute."

I smiled and kissed her once more before walking out.

* * *

 **Esme**

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth very quickly. I opened up the bag that Alice said had my swim suit in it. I sorted through it, but didn't find any. I did find many garments that were not mine. I held one up.

 _No._

I held up two more.

 _Alice!_ I picked up my phone and rang her.

"You're on speaker, and I'm not sorry."

"Take me off speaker!" I stressed.

"We all know Esme, don't worry." Emmett laughed.

"Alice, what are you thinking?"

"Carlisle will love it. All guys do."

"He never has before!"

"That's because you never gave him the chance! Just, don't stress over it. How long have you been married now?"

"Alice, you didn't pack the swim suit, did you?"

"Nope!"

"I hate you, and you are in so much trouble when we get back."

"If you still remember this by the time you get back, then Carlisle didn't do a good enough job."

"What the hell are you guys talking about in here?" I heard Renesmee's voice.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly.

"Carlisle and Esme are away on a romantic getaway." Rosalie said.

"Oh my god! Alice that is disgusting!" Renesmee stressed.

"This is so embarrassing…" I said quieter, but they still heard it.

"You shouldn't have gotten what Alice said." Edward said to Renesmee.

"She's an adult." Bella said to him.

"Alice! What do you expect me to do here?"

"I expect you to go and swim in the lake with Carlisle."

"But you didn't—"

"Did he take a swim suit with him?" She cut me off.

"…No."

"This is disgusting." Renesmee said. I heard her leave the room.

"Esme?" Carlisle walked to the door.

"Ah, just a minute honey." I tried to level my voice, but it was stressed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied. I was freaking out.

"Just go!" Alice said. It was too loud. He would have heard it.

Carlisle opened the door and saw me sitting on the tile floor with my head between my knees.

He took the phone from my hand and put it on speaker. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Carlisle…nothing's going on. You?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I was trying to spend an evening with my wife, but it appears you've all taken her from me…"

"She called us." Jasper defended.

"I told you she would be scared…" Alice said.

"Stop talking!" I yelled at them.

Carlisle smiled at me sympathetically.

"Well, I think you two should get on with…whatever you were doing, that I'm sure we don't want to know about. Have fun!" Alice said it the same as she had to me earlier.

Carlisle hung the phone up and put it on the basin beside the sink. "How long have we been married?"

"Over a century…" I answered.

"Over a century. And when have I ever once been less than amazed by your body?"

"I don't know, I can't read your mind…" I said quietly.

"Esme, I love you, all of you. Every single part of you can think of, from your personality, to your body. I don't think you've been this self-conscious around me since our honeymoon…" He smirked.

"Lingerie. She packed lingerie." I said.

"I know. She called me about it when we got here. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, and even if you do, it won't be on for long." He winked.

I laughed. "Do you _like_ when I wear it?"

"It's hot, I will admit that, but don't wear it if you're not comfortable."

"But if I was comfortable in it…"

"It would be a pretty big turn on."

I laughed again. "Can we skip the swim?"

He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, helping me up. I stood up and he scooped me into his arms.

I gasped; I wasn't expecting him to lift me up. Within a second, I was in the middle of the bed. He kissed me a few times before moving from my lips to my ear, down my neck, to my collarbone and he kept moving downwards until he reached his desired location.

Now that was a night I wasn't going to forget.


	20. The Way You Look Tonight

**Carlisle**

I was lying with my head resting on Esme's stomach. She was playing senselessly with my hair. She was humming one of her favourite songs when my phone rang. I groaned.

"Don't answer it." She said quietly.

"I told them to call me if they needed something." I said as I lifted my body and picked up my phone.

"Rose?" I answered. I could hear sobs on the other end.

"Esme didn't answer her phone."

"Would you like to speak with her?"

"I don't care who I speak with. I just want advice."

"I'll put you on speaker." I clicked the button quickly, wanting to get back to our wonderland. "Okay Rose. What is it?"

"Emmett left."

"What?" Esme sprang to a sitting position. "Why? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. No one knows. He passed through Sam to block Alice's view, and Edward doesn't know. Jasper wants to track him, but I don't know what to do. We fought, and I was too harsh." She was still sobbing.

Esme got up quickly and ran to her phone that we had left in the bathroom. She rang Emmett immediately.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"Last night. I thought he just went to hunt and calm down, but then Renesmee said that Sam asked her where he was going when she came home, and now I know I should have followed him."

"Emmett! Where the hell are you?" Esme spoke quickly through the phone.

"He picked up? He didn't pick up any of our calls." Rosalie said quietly.

"Hold on Rose." I said. "Esme, speaker."

Esme moved over to me and sat down on the bed in front of me. She put her phone on speaker.

"I'm just hunting, why?"

"You don't pass through Sam to hunt, Emmett." I said.

"Ah, shit. Did Rosalie call you?"

"She's still on the line." I replied.

"Emmett, come home." Rosalie begged through the phone.

"Got to go now, bye."

"Emmett, wait." Esme tried. He hung up anyway.

"Did he say where he was?" Rosalie asked. "Like before you put him on speaker?"

"No." Esme answered.

I looked over her shoulder as she texted him, _"Where are you? Where are you going?"_

" _Denali. Don't tell Rose, please. Don't worry about me. Have fun mamma."_

" _No. Go home or come here."_

" _Denali."_ He said to her again.

She sighed, _"Stay safe, please. Don't leave Denali except to go home, and don't do anything stupid. I love you."_

" _Love ya too."_

She dropped her phone and turned to me.

"Well? I heard texts going through. Was it him? Where is he?"

"He's okay." Esme said.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"Rosalie, he said not to tell you." I said.

"Carlisle! Tell me where he is!"

"He's safe." Esme said. "Do you want us to come home?"

"No, I want you to tell me where he is."

"Rosalie, I will not go against his wishes. If he is safe, then I have no reason to disregard his request."

"Fine. Stay there. I'll find him." Rosalie hung up and I put my phone down on the nightstand.

"Well, she said not to come back…" I smirked.

"I can't have fun now. Now I'm worried about them." Esme looked up at me.

I smiled and leant down to her. I kissed her once, soft, but full of desire. "I think I can make you forget about it…"

She smiled and laughed as I tackled her backwards onto the bed lightly.

I tickled her sides and she screamed through her laughs.

I gave in and she pushed me off of her. I rolled onto my back beside her and she appeared above me, planting several kisses on my lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you. So much." She kissed me again.

* * *

We were lying in bed again, except she was lying on my chest this time, and she looked so peaceful. "You look like you're sleeping." I whispered.

She lifted her head with a smile, "I wish."

I kissed her lightly.

"Do you still want to go for that swim?"

I smiled, "Sure. Fortunately for me, Alice didn't pack you a bathing suit at all." I smirked.

"Not even in one of your bags? I thought she was just trying to scare me."

"No, she actually didn't pack one anywhere."

Esme bit her lip as she looked at me. "Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with that…"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." I smirked as she sat up.

We got up and went for a quick hunt before we went to the lake.

"It felt so nice to hunt for myself again." She smiled as we sat beside the water.

I stood up and pulled her with me. I walked to the very edge and jumped into the water. "It's deeper than I expected…" I laughed.

She walked to the edge and dived in. "Much much deeper." She agreed when she resurfaced.

I swam to her, closing the few metres between us. My hands went to her hips and I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and bowed her head, kissing me passionately.

We made out for a few more minutes until I moved us out of the water, still not breaking our kisses, and I leant her back against a tree.

"Carlisle." She breathed into my mouth between kisses. She moaned a few times.

"We're alone. No need to be quiet." I smirked as I continued our kisses.

* * *

"Was that loud enough for you?" She asked me, smirking.

"I think you could have gone louder…" I teased.

She laughed and kissed me lightly. "Well, let's go back inside. I need a shower now. I would like to maintain clean hair, and it now has dirt in it."

"I would say I am sorry, but I'm really not."

"Mm, I don't expect you to be." She stood up and pulled me along with her.

She showered and washed her hair, she brushed it out, and she put on one of her lingerie outfits. It was a light purple colour, my favourite colour on her. Alice was to thank for that.

She walked out of our bedroom and into the living room where I was reading in front of the fire. She moved to me slowly, torturously and kissed me teasingly when she got here. My phone rang and I groaned. "Go away." I said quietly before pulling Esme down to me. My phone rang out, and so Esme's rang.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She answered her phone bluntly, "You're interrupting."

I could hear Emmett on the other end. He laughed, "Sorry mamma, but I was just calling so you weren't worrying about me. I'm home now. The Denali's are here too…"

"Good." Esme sounded very relieved, "Thank you for calling Emmett."

"Sorry for interrupting."

"Please don't bring it up again…" Esme said, embarrassed.

He laughed again, "I won't. See you guys when you get back."

"Bye sweetheart." She hung up and put her phone back down.

"So I didn't help you forget, then?" I asked.

"You did, but it's still been in the back of my mind the whole time. You can't tell me it hasn't been in yours."

"Okay, it has." I admitted.

Esme nodded and sat down beside me. She leaned her head on my arm and closed her eyes.

I took her phone from the table and unlocked it. She opened her eyes and watched what I was doing.

I opened her music and put on Frank Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

"Our wedding song." She smiled.

I stood up and pulled her up with me.

I spun her and we dance. I spun her into my arm, then back out, and around the room. She laughed as I spun her again and she stumbled. I re-enacted our wedding dance.

I pulled her in to me and kissed her as we danced. When the song finished, she laughed again and kissed me once. "You remembered the exact dance."

"I don't think I'll ever forget it." I smiled.

'Come Fly With Me' came on next, and I spun her again. We danced around the room, and I kept making her laugh whenever I saw the chance.

A few more songs and we sat down. She sat on my lap, and kissed me several times.

"So, what would you like to do on our last night here?" I asked her.

"What do you think?" She rolled her eyes.

I smirked and laughed lightly before lifting her slightly and laying her down on the couch. I kissed down her neck, and paid extra attention to the bite mark that made her mine over a century ago. "Mine." I said quietly as I kissed it.

She laughed, "My god, I am definitely yours."


	21. End

**The End**

As always, thank you so much for reading. I am taking suggestions for my next Fan fiction. I enjoyed writing this one, but I decided to stop it at 20 chapters, as I've run out of ideas.

I hope you enjoyed reading.

Love always,

 **-A xx**


End file.
